


Что день грядущий нам готовит

by hirasava



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Comedy, Time Loop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: Иногда, чтобы осознать свои чувства, необходимо вмешательство чуда...





	Что день грядущий нам готовит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What A Difference A Day Makes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087745) by [Fightyourdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fightyourdragon/pseuds/Fightyourdragon). 



**День первый**

Кью проснулся от дребезжащего звонка телефона. Он вяло пошевелился и сел, потирая рукой затылок и шею.

— Ох… Иду, — пробормотал он. С трудом встав с дивана, Кью, спотыкаясь, заковылял к своему столу. Сделав всего четыре шага, он споткнулся о чьи-то ноги, странным образом оказавшихся у него на пути.

— Вот дерьмо! Что за… — воскликнул он, хватаясь за край стола, чтобы не рухнуть на пол. Пошарив рукой по поверхности стола, Кью нащупал свои очки и натянул их на нос. Обернувшись, он обнаружил агента 007, развалившегося на его диване. Он припечатал его максимально тяжелым и суровым взглядом, про себя надеясь, что это подействует, и поднял трубку.

— Кью! — рявкнул он, не потрудившись скрыть раздражение. Порой он действительно удивлялся своей жизни.

— И тебе доброе утро, дорогуша, — сказала Ив с явным изумлением. — Слышала, ты снова ночевал в офисе, и подумала предложить тебе завтрак, раз ты не дошёл до кафе. Хочешь бублик с корицей и изюмом или просто с кунжутом? И я знаю, что ты — фанат чая, но я могу принести тебе один из этих безобразно сладких мокко, которые тебе тоже нравятся.

Кью плюхнулся на свой стул с вертящейся спинкой и фыркнул.

— Ты понимаешь, что разбудила меня? — возмущённо бросил он в трубку. — Но, так и быть, я согласен простить тебя ради бублика с корицей и изюмом и мокко.

— Ради двух кофе и бубликов! — громко добавил голос с дивана.

— У тебя там 007 рядом? Что он делает в твоём кабинете? Скажи ему, что Мэллори всё ещё ожидает отчет по его миссии. А ещё — пусть сам тащится в кафе за своим чёртовым завтраком! До встречи!

Кью повесил трубку, затем повернулся и, ухмыляясь, глянул на Бонда.

— Манипенни передала, что ты сам в состоянии купить себе чёртов завтрак. И М ищет тебя, но, очевидно, ты уже в курсе. По правде говоря, не понимаю, отчего ты всё ещё здесь, — он с любопытством посмотрел на Джеймса. — На мой взгляд, миссия прошла отлично. Не хочешь объяснить, почему ты скрываешься в моём кабинете? Я, конечно, наслышан, что у тебя есть привычка спать с кем попало, но я не думал, что эта информация настолько буквальна, — закончил он с лёгкой иронией, надеясь, что Бонд почувствует себя достаточно комфортно, чтобы поведать, что у него на уме.

Он прекрасно знал, что эта совместная ночёвка на одном диване после возвращения агента с миссии в состоянии почти полного автопилота была случайной.

На миг Кью показалось, что 007 рассматривает возможность ответить откровенно, но затем этот минутный порыв сменила обычная маска дерзкого и крутого парня.

— Возможно, позже, Кью. Сейчас я намерен позволить тебе теряться в догадках.

Он встал, сделал попытку расправить свой изрядно помятый костюм и, подмигнув, вышел за дверь.

Кью вздохнул и повернулся на стуле, случайно задев свой компьютер, который моментально вышел из «спящего режима». Он вправе беспокоиться о том, почему Бонд, которого он не видел со времен провальной миссии «Скайфолл», вдруг решил, что вломиться в его кабинет в одиннадцать часов ночи — отличная идея. Кью понимал, что множество вещей, которые ему приходится выполнять, не входят в перечень его обязанностей, указанных в списке при приёме на работу, но не ожидал, что их окажется так много… и все они будут весьма… _странными_ , если не сказать больше.

Он едва успел подтвердить свою встречу с Мэллори, когда неожиданно появилась Ив, держа в руках большой бумажный стаканчик и коричневый пакет. Она вручила всё это Кью и, оглядев кабинет, спросила:

— Что ж, я не вижу изрешеченной пулями стены. 007 действительно был здесь?

— Да, хотя и не знаю, почему. Он пришёл вчера вечером, когда я спал, затем уселся на другом конце дивана, сказал мне не обращать на него внимания и заснул. Очевидно, я тоже. А утром он, ничего не объясняя, ушёл. Стоит ли мне беспокоиться? Хотя, я на всякий случай проверил свою шею на предмет вампирских меток, — добавил он.

Ив покачала головой и усмехнулась.

— Пожалуй, это было хорошей идеей, — затем она задумалась, — Но не думаю, что тебе стоит волноваться. Половина историй о его дурной репутации — всего лишь слухи. Возможно, он просто не захотел оставаться в одиночестве, но при этом не планировал никого трахнуть.

— Эй! Это возмутительно! Я же потрясающе сексуальный! — запротестовал Кью, ухмыляясь.

— Конечно, милый, — кивнула Ив и погладила его по щеке.

— То-то же, женщина. Рад, что ты согласна со мной. В противном случае, ты вполне можешь _случайно_ застрять в лифте, пока из динамиков будет литься прекрасный голос Джастина Бибера, поющий одну и ту же песню.

— Намёк понят, — сказала Ив, содрогнувшись. — Думаю, после завтрака тебе стоит сходить в душ. Твои волосы выглядят так, словно их обладатель отрывался на ночной вечеринке на Ибице.

Кью бросил на Ив оскорблённый взгляд.

— Обладатель этой гривы имеет лучший вкус, — он тряхнул головой. — Это была парижская вечеринка.

— Обещай мне, что выспишься сегодня ночью. Ты явно в этом нуждаешься! — засмеялась Ив, выходя из кабинета.

Кью принял душ и откопал свой запасной костюм, приготовившись к очередной еженедельной встрече с Мэллори, которая не должна была стать чем-то особенным или страшным. В этот раз за прошедшую неделю никаких катаклизмов или чего-то из ряда вон выходящего не произошло. Просто обычная проверка того, как работает доверенный Кью отдел. Уже уходя, он поинтересовался у Мэллори, не объявлялся ли 007, и не был особенно удивлен, услышав отрицательный ответ. Бонд верен себе. Он покачал головой, спускаясь по лестнице, и задался вопросом, что же ему делать с Джеймсом.

Они не были друзьями и общались лишь во время ситуации с Сильвой. Затем была ещё одна миссия, с которой Бонд только что вернулся. Несмотря на информацию, прочитанную в личном деле Бонда о многочисленных потерях агента 007, выпавших на его долю во время работы в МИ-6, Кью до сих пор находился под впечатлением от того, насколько хорошо этот человек справился со смертью М и утратой дома детства. И, возможно, с самым существенным — утратой Астон Мартин. Любой нормальный человек сломался бы. Хотя, Кью предполагал, что понятие «нормальный» совсем не обязательное условие для работы здесь, а уж учитывая то, что ему довелось услышать, это понятие наверняка не относилось к 007. Впрочем, у него достаточно времени, чтобы подумать об этом позже. У него есть новая игрушка, и он намерен ей заняться.

Кью трепетал от предвкушения всю дорогу до бункера, в котором они испытывали новое оружие. Он распологался глубоко под землёй, глубже жилой части МИ-6. Это отремонтированное бомбоубежище идеально подходило для избавления от стресса, связанного с работой, посредством взрывания различных вещей. Мужчина настроил всё ещё вчера, но потом решил, что его зомбиподобное состояние не совсем подходит для работы с оружием и взрывоопасными веществами. Поэтому он нехотя вернулся в свой кабинет, чтобы хоть немного выспаться. Как оказалось, с 007.

Его жизнь — странная штука.

Кью нравилось проводить испытания в одиночестве, дабы при неудаче не было свидетелей его провала. Ну, и ещё, чтобы в случае успеха ему можно было порадоваться, вдоволь попрыгав и покричав, и никто не посмотрел бы на него так, будто он слишком взрослый для подобных вещей. Значение холодного профессионализма временами сильно преувеличивают.

Он взял в руки небольшой серебряный диск, вытянул бумажную подложку и прикрепил его к манекену, стоящему в дальнем конце комнаты. Бегом вернувшись обратно, он закрылся в комнате наблюдения, хотя в этом и не было особой необходимости. Кью посмотрел в окно и нажал желтую кнопку на небольшом пульте. Немедленно загорелся зелёный свет. Манекен дернулся и начал дымиться, а Кью ухмыльнулся, проверив показания приборов на своём планшете. Диск сгенерировал электрический импульс мощностью двадцать миллиампер, вполне достаточный, чтобы остановить сердце или вызвать короткое замыкание большинства электронных устройств.

Он закрепил на манекене второй диск. На этот раз укрыться в защитной комнате было необходимо, поэтому он снова направился туда. Покачиваясь на носках от нетерпения, Кью взял в руки устройство и нажал зелёную кнопку на ещё одном крошечном пульте. И совсем несолидно завизжал от радости, когда манекен очень впечатляюще разлетелся на кусочки.

_Сработало! Да, чёрт возьми!_

Он пустился в пляс. Ему было известно, что потребуется ещё не одно испытание и не одна проверка, масса отчётов и тому подобного, но это всё случится лишь после того, как он узнает, как именно взрывается этот копировальный аппарат. Решив, что это гораздо более подходящее для него применение, Кью засмеялся и радостно потащил неисправный аппарат в центр комнаты. «Иногда», — подумал он, — «Так прекрасно быть собой».

Остаток дня прошёл без происшествий в рутине тестирования и записей об испытаниях нового оружия. Потом Кью вернулся в свой офис, чтобы разобраться с кипой бумаг, которые старательно игнорировал всю неделю. Их действительно стоило обработать, прежде чем отправляться домой на выходные. Он с нетерпением ожидал завтрашнего дня, намереваясь как минимум половину своего выходного потратить на видеоигры. Потому что он — взрослый человек, и может распоряжаться своим временем так, как ему заблагорассудится.

Раздался стук в дверь и сразу же, не дожидаясь ответа, на пороге появился Бонд. Кью вздохнул. Возможно, он должен переосмыслить свою излишне толерантную политику открытых дверей.

— Почти восемь вечера, Бонд, что тебе нужно? Я действительно планирую пойти домой сегодня, так что если ты надеешься на ещё одну пижамную вечеринку на моём диване — не в этот раз.

Джеймс смерил Кью одним из своих раздражающе-невыносимых взглядов и ухмыльнулся.

— Вряд ли это была пижамная вечеринка. Насколько я помню, попкорн отсутствовал. И бой подушками, перетекающий в борьбу… _иного рода_ , включающую в себя кровать и другие… активные движения тоже, — Бонд многозначительно подмигнул и опёрся о стол Кью.

Тот закатил глаза.

— Что бы ты ни задумал — флирт тебе не поможет. Я абсолютно не заинтересован в подобных вещах с твоим участием. Я не стану ещё одной зарубкой на испещрённой метками кровати агента 007.

Бонд несомненно был привлекательным мужчиной, но Кью точно знал, что тот абсолютно не был способен на что-либо, кроме мимолётной интрижки, и поэтому Кью не имел никакого желания становиться очередной победой.

Наверное, никакого желания.

Нет, _определённо_ , никакого желания.

На мгновение по лицу Джеймса проскользнуло болезненное выражение, но он быстро встряхнулся и спросил, кивнув в сторону дивана:

— Это тебе оставил твой поклонник?

Кью проследил за его взглядом и моргнул от удивления. На диване лежала небольшая коробочка, завёрнутая в блестящую голубую бумагу и перевязанная серебряной ленточкой. Прямо на диванной подушке.

— Я понятия не имею, откуда это взялось.

Он встал и шагнул в сторону дивана, когда Бонд резко схватил его за руку.

— Что ты делаешь? Неужели не понимаешь, насколько опасным это может быть?!

007 бросил на Кью свой фирменный «крутой» взгляд бывалого агента.

— Тебе стоит поработать над своей паранойей, агент, — проворчал Кью, тем не менее, вернувшись к своему столу за ручным детектором взрывчатых веществ.

— Паранойя часто спасала мне жизнь, между прочим. Твой офис оснащён датчиками бомб?

— Вероятно. Не окажите ли мне честь, агент 007? — с сарказмом ответил Кью, протягивая мужчине детектор. — Скорее всего, это просто конфеты от Ив. Она иногда приносит мне что-нибудь вкусненькое.

— А вот мне не приносит, — пожаловался Бонд, проверяя коробку.

Кью раздражённо подбоченился и бросил:

— Наверное, потому что ты бы немедленно решил, что они с цианидом.

— Между прочим, она однажды уже пыталась убить меня. Кто знает, не решит ли милая леди закончить начатое, — сказал Бонд с лёгкой улыбкой. — Ладно, кажется, всё в порядке.

Он взял в руки коробку и протянул её Кью, который подозрительно уставился на него.

— Погоди. Что ты вообще здесь делаешь, Бонд? Не подбросил ли ты мне эту штуку, чтобы использовать её как предлог для… — он неопределённо махнул рукой, — своих хитрых _шпионских штучек_?

— Шпионских штучек? — Бонд выглядел так, словно сейчас рассмеётся ему в лицо. — Нам стоит поработать над твоим словарным запасом, квартирмейстер. И нет, если бы я хотел сделать тебе подарок, то убедился бы, что ты понял, от кого он. Чтобы мог _отблагодарить меня_ … как следует.

— Как у тебя выходит говорить, вкладывая грязный подтекст в каждое слово? — спросил Кью.

— Ох, дорогой, это — талант, — обаятельно улыбнулся Бонд.

— Просто отдай мне мой чёртов подарок и скажи, зачем пришёл, — простонал Кью.

Бонд, казалось, в самом деле собирался ответить. Их пальцы соприкоснулись, когда Кью принимал из рук Бонда коробочку. Внезапно их ослепила яркая вспышка, а затем наступила темнота.

**День второй**

Кью проснулся от дребезжащего звонка телефона. Он сел, потирая рукой затылок и шею. На мгновение растерялся, затем вспомнил коробку и вспышку света и быстро выпрямился, таращась на стены своего кабинета в лёгком замешательстве.

— Какого…?

Рядом с ним вздрогнул Бонд и, просыпаясь, зарычал:

— Что, чёрт возьми, только что произошло?

— Откуда я знаю? Что ты сделал?! — Кью вскочил и перешагнул ноги Джеймса, чтобы ответить на звонок.

— Кью, — нерешительно проговорил он.

— И тебе доброе утро, дорогуша, — сказала Ив с явным изумлением. — Слышала, ты снова ночевал в офисе, и подумала предложить тебе завтрак, раз ты не дошёл до кафе. Хочешь бублик с корицей и изюмом или просто с кунжутом? И я знаю, что ты — фанат чая, но я могу принести тебе один из этих безобразно сладких мокко, которые тебе тоже нравится.

— Ив? Разве ты не приносила мне бублик и мокко вчера? — спросил Кью, пытаясь сдержать панику.

— Насколько же ты устал? Конечно, нет.

— Точно. Да. Ладно. Э, мне бублик и мокко, да. Ты — душка. Увидимся позже, — Кью пошатнулся, затем повесил трубку и нащупал свои очки, чтобы четко увидеть Бонда. — Она сказала мне то же самое, что и вчера. Слово в слово. Это… — он схватил мобильный и с силой провел по нему дрожащим пальцем, затем опустился в кресло. — Это невозможно. Мой телефон утверждает, что сегодня — пятое ноября.

— Пятое ноября было вчера, — сказал 007 и достал собственный мобильный телефон из кармана, проверяя его. — Чёрт, наверное, сбились настройки, да?

Кью включил свой компьютер и проверил дату.

— Дерьмо. Это просто не… просто… что, чёрт возьми, было в той коробке? Галлюциногены? Наверное, так. Точно, нас отравили.

— И мы видим одну галлюцинацию на двоих? — с сомнением в голосе уточнил Бонд.

— Кто тебе сказал, что она — общая? Может, я отрубился, мне снится кошмар, а ты в нём, потому что моё подсознание думало о тебе, когда я пострадал.

Агент выглядел оскорблённым.

— Эй! Я — _сексуальная фантазия_ , а не кошмар!

Кью резко развернулся в сторону Бонда и воскликнул:

— Мы можем опустить твою зацикленность на себе любимом, когда неизвестно, накачали нас чем-то, или же мы непонятно каким образом попали в прошлое?! Как насчёт того, чтобы сконцентрироваться на выяснении, какого хрена здесь происходит?!

— Да ладно тебе, о каком переносе во времени ты говоришь? Это реальная жизнь, а не фантастика. Должно быть какое-то логическое объяснение. Например, наркотическое отравление — вполне состоятельная версия. И если я выясню, что из-за тебя нас каким-то образом отравили, чтобы похитить, я буду _очень недоволен_ , — предупредил Бонд.

— Каким вообще образом это хотя бы отдаленно может быть _моей_ виной?!

— Потому что это был твой чёртов подарок! — обвиняющее рявкнул Джеймс. — Давай, напрягись, должен быть простой способ выяснить, что именно произошло. Проверь Daily Mail или что-нибудь еще.

Кью застучал по клавишам.

— На самом деле, это вообще ничего не доказывает. Если мы в отключке, всё, что у нас перед глазами — не реально. Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо. Опять пятое ноября. Ладно, давай сойдёмся на том, что нас чем-то накачали. И что нам сделать, чтобы прийти в себя?

— Погоди немного, я думаю, — совершенно не конструктивно ответил Бонд.

— Отлично. Ну, пока мы ждем, как насчёт того, чтобы проверить, не связано ли это с тем, что происходило снаружи? — он махнул в сторону двери и выжидающе посмотрел на 007.

— Ладно… Но вчера я просто уехал в свою квартиру. Провёл весь день там: немного поработал, потом вздремнул, потом пялился в телек, смотрел какую-то чушь и игнорировал звонки М. Так что не думаю, что заметил бы, если б что-то было не так именно здесь.

— Хорошо, тогда просто оглянись вокруг! Ты же шпион и, несомненно, обязан заметить странности, едва увидев их!

— Вообще-то, я заметил _странность_ , которая происходит прямо сейчас. Ты выглядишь немного… взъерошенным, и мне кажется, прежде чем мы покинем этот кабинет, тебе стоит хотя бы причесаться, иначе я отказываюсь нести ответственность за то, что подумают люди в отношении нашего ночного времяпрепровождения, — ухмыльнулся Бонд.

— Как ты можешь шутить в такой момент?! — спросил Кью, порывшись в ящике стола в поисках расчёски, которая справилась бы с его сбившимися от сна вихрами. Ладно, возможно, их стоило слегка постричь. — Либо мы одурманены, либо перенеслись назад во времени, и ни один из этих вариантов не звучит особо привлекательно!

— «Привыкай к странностям на этой работе», припоминаешь? — ответил Бонд. — Кроме того, кажется, ты достаточно паникуешь за нас обоих, — он встал и кивнул в сторону двери. — Ну что, идём?

— Да, чёрт возьми. После фиаско с Сильвой я очень надеялся, что самая безумная часть моей карьеры уже позади. Не стоило мне обольщаться.

— Добро пожаловать в МИ-6, квартирмейстер, — пропел Бонд, направляясь к выходу. Кью последовал за ним.

Они спокойно прошли через отдел Кью, поймав лишь парочку опасливых взглядов, брошенных подчинёнными Кью на 007. Юноша направился вниз, чтобы проверить испытания нового оружия, которые уже провёл _вчера_.

— Это невозможно. Я сам разнёс опытный образец вчера! — воскликнул он. Разум закоротило от попыток поддержать идею, что его накачали наркотиками, а не то, что вчерашний день повторился опять.

— И ты не взял меня с собой? — спросил Бонд, стараясь придать голосу беззаботность, но Кью явно услышал в нем напряжённые нотки.

— Мне нужно поговорить с Мэллори. Если мы на самом деле в отключке, то проснёмся в какой-то момент, а значит, ничего из сделанного не будет иметь значения. Но если мы пропустили двенадцать часов или около того… и подобная технология… Ты представляешь, что с ней можно натворить? Это станет катастрофой, Бонд.

— Только если ты настаиваешь. Но как именно ты собираешься убедить его, что не спятил, рассказав нашу историю? Думаешь, он не отправит тебя в итоге в психушку или на обследование в обычную больницу?

— Я не знаю! Выясню, когда попаду туда! — Кью всплеснул руками, а затем рванул к лифту. Бонд остался позади него.

***

Когда некоторое время спустя Кью пришёл в себя, ему показалось, что все в порядке, пока он не узрел агента, сидящего на стуле около постели в _его_ квартире.

— Ну, всё могло пройти гораздо лучше, — невнятно проговорил он. — Думаю, проблема всё же имеет соматический характер?

Бонд задумчиво кивнул.

— В точку. У тебя явное небольшое нервное расстройство, связанное со стрессом и систематическим переутомлением. Возможно, ты мог всё объяснить Мэллори в чуть менее безумных выражениях. И наверняка не стоило разбивать его драгоценный кораблик, который он хранит на своём столе, пытаясь подтвердить правдивость твоих слов о путешествии во времени.

— Возможно, — неохотно признал Кью. — Который час?

— Почти пять. Думаю, они вкололи тебе немного больше успокоительного, чем было необходимо для твоей тощей задницы.

— Я не тощий, я _стройный_ , — запротестовал Кью. — Итак, осталось три часа до того момента, как мы прикоснулись к той вчерашней коробке. Или прикоснёмся сегодня. Снова. Блин, это сбивает с толку. Ну, раз уж я застрял здесь, мы просто физически не сможем дотронуться до неё, а значит, очень надеюсь, что время снова вернётся к своему обычному течению.

— Надеешься? — спросил Бонд не слишком радостно.

— Ну, откуда мне знать? Я никогда раньше не путешествовал во времени! И не знаю, как это работает! Но если мы одурманены, думаю, в итоге мы придём в себя… наверное.

— Это самое впечатляющее рациональное доказательство из всех, что мне приходилось слышать, — с умным видом сказал агент, едва успев увернуться от летящей в его голову подушки, которую метнул в него Кью.

— Заткнись и найди какие-нибудь карты.

— Карты?

— Ну если мы застряли, ожидая, когда пройдёт пара часов, нам стоит чем-нибудь занять себя. Или ты предпочитаешь поведать мне леденящую кровь историю твоей жизни?

На самом деле, это было бы… неплохо.

— Карты, — отрезал Бонд. — Боюсь, моя компания в твоём состоянии — это максимум, который возможен для тебя, учитывая твою хрупкую на данный момент психику. Ив пыталась навестить валяющегося в беспамятстве коллегу, но ей сказали: «Никаких посетителей для излишне _нервного, хрупкого мальчонки_ ».

— Только попробуй, 007, ещё раз назвать меня нервным и хрупким мальчонкой, — мрачно предупредил Кью.

— Даже не мечтай, — пообещал Бонд, ослепительно улыбнувшись.

«Ослепительно фальшиво, » — подумал Кью.

Они принялись играть в покер на пакетики с сахаром и спустя некоторое время так увлеклись, что перестали ежеминутно поглядывать на стрелки часов. Они не могли точно вспомнить, в какое время произошёл инцидент, однако, в 19.58, Бонд напряженно сказал, взглянув на Кью:

— Почти восемь часов. Что ж, значит…

**День третий**

Кью проснулся от дребезжащего звонка телефона. Он сел, потирая рукой затылок и шею. Секундой позже он понял, где находится, и, чувствуя надвигающуюся панику, узрел фигуру, которая валялась на другом конце дивана.

— Ну, еб*ть меня в бок, — не слишком конструктивно прокомментировал Бонд.

Кью закатил глаза — он подозревал, что это вскоре станет безусловным рефлексом, если ему придётся столь же много общаться с агентом 007. Он встал, чтобы ответить на звонок:

— Мы будем два бублика с корицей и изюмом и два мокко. И, да, Ив, ты — лучшая, — он повесил трубку и повернулся к Бонду. Взглянув на него, он решил начать с более простого вопроса:

— Какой вообще смысл в твоих словах? Я имею в виду, разве физически возможно кого-то _трахать в бок_? — он нащупал свои очки и надел их, дабы лучше рассмотреть помятое лицо товарища по несчастью.

Бонд, казалось, глубоко задумался.

— Возможно, лёжа боком вплотную друг к другу? Как _ложечки_ в ящике стола?

— Нет, это уловка не подойдёт. Всё равно тогда трахаешь кого-то, находясь лицом, пусть даже к спине партнёра. Я имею в виду, это совершенно нелогично. Сбоку нет даже отверстий для _этого_ , — с видом знатока поправил очки Кью.

— Если не поворачивать голову, — ухмыльнулся Бонд.

Кью немедленно подавился слюной, потому что:

а) это была очень отвлекающая и смущающая картина;  
б) да, чертовски отвлекающая и смущающая картина.

— О. Что ж. Ну. Я имею в виду… — он потряс головой, чтобы избавиться от видения. — Ты можешь хоть ненадолго прекратить думать о сексе и помочь мне выяснить, что, чёрт возьми, происходит?! — рявкнул Кью.

— Ладно. Но не думай, что я не заметил интереса в твоих глазах.

— Нет. Просто… нет. Если тебе хочется секса, то сейчас для тебя открывается отличная возможность выскочить и перетрахать всех сотрудников МИ-6. Не думаю, что они запомнят это, поскольку, судя по всему, мы — единственные, кто понимает, что происходит _нечто нереальное_.

Бонд с отвращением поморщился.

— Это звучит так же ужасно, как пьяный секс. Предпочитаю, чтобы мои любовники помнили меня на утро, если тебе это так интересно.

— Они обычно не слишком долго живут после этого, — пробормотал Кью себе под нос. — Ладно, потом свыкнешься с обетом безбрачия. А пока нам нужно разобраться, как всё исправить, — постановил Кью максимально твёрдым и безапелляционным тоном.

— Ты кажешься гораздо спокойнее сегодня, — осторожно проговорил Бонд, словно боясь упоминать об этом, дабы не вызвать ещё одну истерику.

— Я имею право на один приступ паники из-за всего этого, 007, — сердито бросил Кью. — Возможно, тебя и обучали реагировать на такие вот невозможные ситуации, но меня — нет. Мне никогда прежде не приходилось выбрасывать на помойку накопленные за всю жизнь знания и факты об устройстве Вселенной. Но, видимо, всё происходящее реально. Мы попали в какую-то временную петлю, и мы должны выяснить, как из неё выбраться. Боги, можно сказать, что я спятил, хотя бы потому, что произнёс подобное вслух, — вздохнул он.  
И как он до этого докатился?

— Будет лучше, если мы сохраним этот безусловно любопытный эпизод твоей биографии между нами. Так, и что будем делать? Всё известное мне о путешествиях во времени исходит из просмотренных некогда ТВ-шоу и фильмов.

— Аналогично, к сожалению. Но ведь существуют учёные, которые изучают такие вещи… мы просто должны найти их. И в первую очередь, выяснить, как эта коробка попала сюда.

— Откуда нам знать, что она появляется здесь каждый день? Прошлой ночью мы не касались её, но всё равно оказались здесь. Возможно, она просто была катализатором. Но, думаю не ошибусь, предположив, что, если мы застряли в _сегодня_ , то не выйдет просмотреть видео с камер наблюдения, чтобы вычислить, кто подбросил её, ибо технически этого ещё не произошло, — Бонд потёр переносицу. — У меня голова идёт кругом от этой хрени.

— Да, ты прав. Мы даже не знаем, что именно можем изменить. Получится ли покинуть здание? Каков радиус у этой штуки, или всё зависит только от времени? Что произойдёт, если мы не окажемся вместе в восемь часов вечера? Нам придётся экспериментировать каждый день, если мы хотим выяснить хоть что-то. Или каждое «сегодня»… которое будем проживать. И нужно мысленно запоминать результаты, чтобы не запутаться. А в общем, остаётся только надеяться, что эффект от всего этого со временем… смягчится.

— Надеяться?

— Да не знаю я, что ещё нам остаётся! — воскликнул Кью. — Прости. Ты тут ни при чём. Просто я ненавижу чего-либо не знать. Знания — суть моей личности.

— Думаю, Кью, ты не видишь светлую сторону всего этого, — отметил Бонд с хитрой ухмылкой.

— Мне точно надо это знать?

— Подумай сам. Мы можем делать всё, что захотим, невзирая на последствия, потому что в итоге всё равно начнём новый день с чистого листа. Или не новый, но тот же самый. Не важно, впрочем, ты меня понял.

— Я думал, ты не жаждешь секса с людьми, которые не вспомнят об этом.

— _Не секс_ , Кью. И ничего морально… неоднозначного. Я не о том, чтобы взорвать здание или убить кого-то, кто этого не заслуживает, просто потому что завтра всё опять станет, как было. Наверное. Я говорю о многих других способах весело провести время. Например, использовать все боеприпасы на полигоне или посмотреть, что произойдёт, если взорвать их одновременно. Поменять экранные заставки всех сотрудников на отфотошопленные картинки Мэллори и Таннера в образе тритонов. Взломать МИ-5 и врубить им Элтона Джона, транслирующегося через все колонки… О, и ещё, можно устроить соревнование по пейнтболу, разукрасив все здание!

Кью ошеломлённо посмотрел на Бонда.

— Ты как двенадцатилетний пацан. Я вообще до недавнего времени сомневался, что ты обладаешь чувством юмора.

Агент выглядел оскорблённым.

— У меня отличное чувство юмора! Просто не было возможности продемонстрировать его в последнее время, — добавил он на редкость серьёзным тоном.

— Справедливое замечание. Извини, был не прав.

Кью неожиданно почувствовал себя неловко, осознав, что не воспринимал Бонда как живого человека, обладающего чувствами такими же, как и другие люди. На самом деле он делал это неосознанно, поскольку агенты ассоциировались у него с оружием, а не с живой плотью. Именно поэтому сейчас он ощущал себя полным придурком.   
— Ладно, таким образом мы смешаем эксперименты с развлечениями, так что это должно нас спасти от сумасшествия. Звучит неплохо.

— Можем начать с Ив, — предложил Бонд с несколько зловещей улыбкой.

— Но нам всё равно придётся иметь с ней дело в течение оставшейся части дня, — осторожно напомнил Кью.

— Я умею быстро бегать. А ты?

— Полагаю…

— Отлично, — перебил Бонд. — И когда же она появится?

— Примерно через пятнадцать минут. Ты ведь не скажешь мне, что задумал, не так ли?

— Нет.

— Ладно. Тогда, сделай что-нибудь полезное, — Кью швырнул агенту планшет. — Поищи экспертов в вопросе путешествий во времени.

— И это твой план? Как мне отличить психов от настоящих специалистов?

— Просто сохрани ссылку, либо отметь письма, полученные в ответ на запросы, — сказал Кью, уткнувшись в собственные исследования. — Ох, и определённо поищи статьи Брайана Кокса[1].

К тому времени, как Ив залетела в кабинет, Кью плавал в теории относительности Эйнштейна, пытаясь связать её с их случаем, поэтому вздрогнул от неожиданности, услышав звук открывающейся двери.

— Итак, и почему это я должна была принести тебе два… О, БОЖЕ МОЙ!.. завтрака… — Ив замерла на полпути к столу Кью, с ужасом глядя на диван.

Кью проследил за её взглядом и невольно приоткрыл рот, увидев, как агент 007, _по пояс голый_ , развалился на его диване в весьма фривольной позе. Он, конечно, и раньше предполагал, что Бонд в хорошей форме, но реальность превзошла все самые прекрасные фантазии. Или, в данном конкретном случае, ужасные.

— Я не имею с этим ничего общего! — воскликнул Кью. — Он просто появился… и мы вместе заснули на диване. Точно тебе говорю, не было никакого секса!

Бонд слегка откинулся назад, поиграл мышцами и многозначительно раздвинул ноги.

— На самом деле, для этого нам не хватало только _тебя_.

Ив сощурилась и вперила в Бонда яростный взгляд. Тот какое-то время держался, но в итоге рассмеялся.

— Какая же ты сволочь! — она подскочила и ткнула Джеймса в плечо. — Ты специально травмировал невинного бедняжку Кью!

— Почему все всегда думают, что я — _правильный мальчик и девственник_?! Разве это не я нарушил с десяток правил, спасая свою задницу? — возмущённо отозвался Кью. — И если я, как _некоторые_ , не переспал с половиной населения Англии, не скрывался со скоростью звука от погони и не падал с двадцатипятиметрового моста от выстрела _очень меткого стрелка_ , это не делает меня пай-мальчиком! И нечего смотреть на меня с таким жалостливым выражением! — закончил он, сверкнув глазами.

Ив погладила Кью по голове и шагнула к двери.

— Мне нужно вернуться к работе. Не вляпайтесь в неприятности, мальчики. И кстати, Кью, если не желаешь, чтобы кто-то считал, будто ты последние пару часов кувыркался с кем-то в постели, тебе стоит что-нибудь сделать со своими волосами.

Едва она вышла, Кью наградил Бонда раздражённым взглядом.

— И как всё это понимать?

Бонд очень медленно, тягучими движениями, потянулся за рубашкой, надел её и принялся застёгивать пуговицы.

— Мне было любопытно, и я решил кое-что выяснить, — пожал он плечами. — Она определенно не будет против предложенного мною расклада на троих, если ты захочешь, — ухмыльнулся он.

— Не будет никакого секса ни с кем, пока мы застряли в этой странной временной петле! — заявил Кью, предполагая ужас от всего этого в долгосрочной перспективе. Он будет вынужден иметь дело с Бондом, с _ничем не занятым Бондом_ , помимо уже прошедших двенадцати часов, ещё неизвестно сколько дней! Повторяющихся дней! И если усугубить это все ещё и сексом… Нет, это кошмарная идея, которая вряд ли что-то упростит. Даже если мысль заняться с ним сексом будет становиться всё заманчивее день ото дня… Одного и того же дня.

Это п*дец.

— Хорошо, — согласился Бонд, подняв руки в знак капитуляции. — Мне жаль, если я поставил тебя в неловкое положение. Мои извинения. Рискую впасть в клише отвратного ромкома[2] но всё же — я просто подожду, пока ты сам сделаешь первый ход, — закончил он с одной из своих фирменных «улыбок на миллион долларов».

— Тогда тебе придётся ждать очень долго, — пообещал Кью.

Хотя, он совсем не был уверен, кого из них двоих пытается убедить этой фразой.

— Это не «нет», поэтому такой ответ мне подходит. Итак, каков тогда план? Мы проживём этот день так же, как и предыдущий, или опробуем новые переменные?

— Хотел бы я знать. Ни на кого ничего из сделанного нами не повлияет, как я понял. Поэтому предполагаю, что я снова пойду на встречу с Мэллори, но сегодня определённо не буду говорить ему о временной петле. Обычная еженедельная встреча-отчёт. Ты можешь остаться здесь и продолжить поиски, а когда я вернусь, отправится со мной что-нибудь повзрывать. Блин, робот, которого я взорвал _вчера_ , снова цел. Кстати, возможно, сегодня мы должны караулить мой кабинет, чтобы отследить, кто принесёт подарок. Если он, конечно, появится.

— Мне всё нравится, — согласился Бонд, подошёл к столу, взял стакан и глотнул мокко. Скривился. — Завтра стоит заказать ей обычный чёрный кофе.

Кью пошёл на встречу с Мэллори и снова пережил её, пытаясь точно вспомнить, что говорил в первый раз, пока глаза не начали лезть из орбит от скуки. Наконец ему удалось сбежать и, вернувшись, он обнаружил Бонда уже развлекающегося испытанием нового оружия. Тот выстроил целую батарею из чайников, чашек и различных компьютерных железок, которые, вероятно, собрал со всего здания.

— Ты уверен, что притащил себе достаточно целей? — саркастично спросил Кью.

— Ну, знаешь, я подумывал достать танк или что-то в этом роде, но решил, что могу подождать ещё один день, — театрально вздохнул Бонд.

Дальше Кью на протяжении нескольких часов наблюдал, как личина хладнокровного убийцы и агента 007, растаяв, сменилась радостно верещащим великовозрастным мальчишкой, который с огромным энтузиазмом опустошал оружейный склад, таскал гранаты, вовсю тестировал новые прототипы оружия и даже добрался до нескольких бомб настолько древнего вида, что даже сам Кью не был уверен, как умудрился прохлопать их во вверенных ему запасах. Когда квартирмейстер продемонстрировал Бонду несколько взрывающихся ручек, тот рассмеялся с такой обезоруживающей радостью и искренностью, что у Кью неожиданно сжалось сердце от нежности. Он никогда не видел агента 007 таким… _счастливым_.

Это завораживало.

И было, в общем-то, проблемой.

Чертовски сложной проблемой.

Наконец оставив комнату, в которой они экспериментировали с оружием, и потому теперь напоминающую побоище, они решили сходить на поздний обед в местный суши-ресторан, предложенный Бондом. Когда они появились в дверях заведения, их встретили со смесью замешательства и напряженности. Однако Джеймс просто улыбнулся и махнул рукой как ни в чём не бывало. Этот жест явно напомнил незадачливым сотрудникам _другого Бонда_ , с той же лёгкостью размахивающего пистолетом, ибо теперь они смотрели на него с откровенным страхом.

— Ну ничего, в принципе, не случилось, — заметил Бонд, когда им принесли меню.

— Разумеется, конкретно сейчас это кажется мне целесообразным. Хотя, весь мир, пойманный в ловушку некоего временного пузыря, является довольно тревожной концепцией.

— Если завтра всё снова повторится, нам определённо необходимо проверить статистику и увидеть, сколько денег мы сможем выиграть на скачках и спортивных событиях по всему миру, — предложил Бонд с блеском в глазах.

— Какой в этом смысл? Эти деньги всё равно снова исчезнут на следующий день. Даже если время решит продолжить свой естественный ход, думаю, логично предположить, что самый первый день был истинным, так что именно о нем сохранится память у всех остальных.

— Смысл в удовольствии, Кью. Ты вообще умеешь веселиться и расслабляться?

— А ты? — раздражённо бросил Кью. — Ведь согласно записям в твоём личном деле, похоже, у тебя совершенно не было времени на это. Если не считать «весельем» твои миссии.

— На самом деле, нет. Честно говоря, сегодня был самый счастливый день, прожитый мною за последние годы, если не десятилетия. Так что извини, если кажется, словно я не воспринимаю эту ситуацию достаточно серьёзно, но думаю, мы можем принять её как дар, коим она по сути и является. Я имею в виду, если кто-то запер нас в некой странной временной петле, вряд ли мы сможем выбраться из неё самостоятельно, не так ли? И даже если это какой-то новый вид оружия, который испытывает враг на старушке Англии, то неизвестные явно не знают, как его контролировать.

Кью посмотрел на Бонда с удивлением.

— Тебе это нравится!.. Ты понимаешь, что застрял со мной в одном дне на неизвестный сводящий с ума срок? Что вообще не ясно, будет ли этому конец? Боже мой, а если мы бессмертны и попали в эти повторяющиеся двенадцать часов навсегда?!

— Ну, на самом деле, ты оказался на удивление хорошей компанией, так что не думаю, что меня сведёт с ума именно эта часть. И почему ты решил, что мы бессмертны? Думаешь, что если мы умрём, то останемся мёртвыми лишь до наступления следующего дня — то есть, того же самого дня? Чёрт, неважно.

— Ты не прыгнешь с крыши, чтобы проверить это! — сказал Кью, ощущая подступающую панику от одной лишь мысли. — Ты не оставишь меня здесь одного, и это приказ!

— Ладно, но всё же, ради эксперимента… — Бонд расстегнул манжет рубашки и закатал рукав, открывая запястье. Затем он поднял руку ко рту и прикусил ее достаточно сильно, чтобы выступила кровь.

— Ты что, спятил?! — воскликнул Кью, протянув руку и автоматически схватив кисть Бонда. Он притянул ее к себе и вгляделся в появившуюся рану. Потом осторожно провёл пальцами другой своей руки по потемневшим от укуса коже.

— Может быть. Может быть, я, наконец, и обзавелся психическим расстройством, которое годами пытались обнаружить у меня окружающие. Может, я вообще на самом деле одна сплошная галлюцинация, — в голосе Бонда отчётливо прозвучали нотки паники.

— Ах, так тебе просто понадобилось немного больше времени, чтобы начать беспокоиться об этом. Мне теперь определённо полегчало, — проговорил Кью, не осознавая, что до сих пор держит в руке запястье 007. — И с чего ты решил, что не можешь пережить обычный нервный срыв?

— Ты серьёзно спрашиваешь меня об этом? Ты видел мои файлы, Кью. Ты был рядом со мной после того, как я заставил себя вернуться из мёртвых. Когда я потерял М, и никого не осталось, Кью, никого. А я всё ещё здесь и только потому, что я не… просто… поверь мне. У меня гораздо больше шансов сойти с ума, чем застрять в петле времени.

— Оно болит? — после паузы спросил Кью, прижав большой палец к ранке от укуса.

Бонд зашипел сквозь зубы.

— Да.

— Хорошо, потому что во сне ничего не болит. Значит, ты не спишь. А еще если бы это был какой-то наркотический дурман, то я сделал бы всё, что бы ты не попросил, не так ли? Я, возможно, ошибаюсь, но сильно сомневаюсь, будто твоё подсознание подбросит тебе галлюцинацию, в которой кто-то отказывает тебе в сексе. И что в твоем видении вообще появился бы я.

— Кью?

— Да?

— Ты все ещё держишь мою руку, и это совсем не помогает тебе меня убеждать.

Кью быстро отпустил его и пытаясь (впрочем, неудачно) не покраснеть.

— Ладно. Прости. Я уверен, что я — настоящий, кроме того, ты должен признать: все это кажется слишком реальным, чтобы быть сном. Законы физики всё ещё действуют. Мы используем все пять чувств. Как бы невероятно это ни звучало, мы исключили все другие возможные варианты и все, что нам осталось — признать, что мы перенеслись назад во времени. Дважды.

— Ну, тогда, если все снова начнётся сначала через пять часов, я определённо закажу рыбу фугу[3]. И целую бутылку саке. И ты тоже. Мы обязательно должны воспользоваться возможностью напиться до бесчувствия без риска умереть от похмелья на следующее утро, — постановил Бонд.

— Это не совсем так… — вздохнул Кью. — Хотя, знаешь что? К чёрту все. _Две_ бутылки саке.

Два часа спустя Бонд подполз к дверям квартиры своего квартирмейстера, практически неся того на себе, поскольку Кью был в стельку пьян.

— Ни… слова, — едва ворочая языком, выдавил Кью после того, как дважды попытался обхватить ладонью ручку входной двери.

Конечно, Бонд — настоящий придурок и, даже упившись в хлам, умудрялся стоять ровно и не качаться. Долбанный супергерой. Кью ощущал его руку на своей пояснице, которая, время от времени, поддерживала его. Он позволил ему это, поскольку чувствовал себя слишком комфортно, чтобы отказываться. Кроме того, его так шатало, что Кью не думал, что устоит на ногах без помощи 007.

— Даже не мечтай, — сказал Бонд, и Кью почти кожей ощутил ухмылку в его голосе.

Кью сквозь зубы пробурчал, что надеется на это. Наконец, дверь поддалась, и парочка ввалилась в квартиру. Кью с облегчением плюхнулся на диван.

— Именно поэтому я редко напиваюсь. Мне… не… нравится ощущение, когда я не могу управлять своим телом, слов-вами, исходящими из моих уст. Откуда у тебя такая стойкость? Это неспра… не… сведливо.

— Годы практики, Кью. Но я не рекомендовал бы тебе этого, — сказал Бонд, садясь на другой конец дивана. — Так, у нас еще есть несколько часов до восьми… хочешь рассказать мне историю твоей жизни?

— Меня оскорбляет твоя уверен. ность, что я могу втиснуть двадцать девять лет в несколько часов, — проворчал Кью, помещая ноги на журнальный столик.

— Чёрт. Я считал, что тебе только двадцать семь, — сказал Бонд с лукавой улыбкой.

— Эй! Не честно использовать свои мани-мани… пуляти… в общем… эти штучки для допроса, когда я пьян, — пожаловался Кью. — Как насчёт того, чтобы рассказать часть твоей жизни? Ту, которой нет в файлах.

— Например?

— Как… во что ты играл в детстве? В какие неприятности вляпы… вался, живя в глуши? Кем хотел стать, когда вырастешь? Я чувствую, что должен узнать тебя лучше, если мы собираемся провести… очень много времени… вместе.

— Я хотел быть палеонтологом и найти новых динозавров. И яйцо динозавра, из которого он, конечно, должен был вылупиться, и желательно на моём заднем дворе. Я был кошмаром маминого сада, перекапывавшим всё, что она сажала, — сказал Бонд с ностальгической улыбкой на губах. Кью же пытался прийти в себя от шока — агент без возражений ответил на такой личный вопрос.

— Ох, прямо как я! Только я пытался создать с помощью яиц лягушки свой первый набор ученого. Эпич-чское фиаско. Приятно узнать, что ты был обычным ребенком. Продолжай, — подтолкнул Кью, откинув голову назад и закрыв глаза. Он решил, что шансы услышать продолжение возрастут, если Бонд будет думать, что он вот-вот уснет.

Это сработало. Поначалу Джеймс был сдержан и несколько скован, как будто он говорил под давлением и с неохотой. Но когда он понял, что Кью не собирается соваться к нему с комментариями или критикой, то, кажется, расслабился и действительно наслаждался, рассказывая старые истории. Ясное дело. Кому не нравится рассказывать о себе заинтересованной аудитории? Пожалуй, никто никогда и не думал попросить Бонда сделать это. Он предполагал, что захватывающие «шпионские» истории Бонда были более популярны в плане «знакомства». Кью вдруг задался вопросом, не поэтому ли этот мужчина ни с кем не заводил серьёзных отношений?

После весьма приятно проведённых нескольких часов смеха и более чем нелепых историй, которые потом сменили достаточно личные отрывки прошлого Бонда, Кью пришлось неохотно указать на время.

— У нас есть ещё около двух минут, — сказал он, улыбнувшись, ибо натолкнулся на удивленный взгляд агента. — Признайся, тебе на самом деле было весело. Что бы ни случилось, я буду не против продолжить. Я должен тебе свою собственную историю, в конце концов, — сказал Кью, разглаживая брюки, чтобы скрыть неловкость, а затем резко прекратив, когда поймал себя на этом нервном жесте.

— Ладно, — сказал 007.

— Правда?

— Может, ты и не заметил, Кью, но у меня осталось не так много друзей. Есть Таннер, но он женат и вечно занят. И ещё ты, судя по всему.

— Мы теперь _друзья_? — спросил Кью, ощущая радость.

— Знаю, насмотревшись диснеевских мультфильмов, ты был уверен, что я скажу тебе, будто безумно влюблен, но, увы, мультики ввели тебя в заблуждение. Думаю, после проведённых вместе нескольких дней нас можно классифицировать как друзей, — ухмыльнулся Бонд.

— Ты — ублюдок, и я понятия не имею, почему ты мне нравишься, — ответил на эту пылкую речь Кью, абсолютно не скрывая своего веселья.

— Наверное, потому, что _я — само совершенство, от улыбки до жеста, выше всяких похвал_ — пропел Бонд, бросив взгляд на Кью. Странный взгляд. Выжидающий.

Секундой позже до Кью дошло, и он громко застонал.

— Так ты не шутил, говоря о диснеевских мультфильмах? Поверить не могу, что ты только что процитировал Мэри Поппинс.

— Я — многослойный, Кью. Лук многослоен, и я тоже — слой за слоем[4], — подмигнул Бонд.

У Кью упала челюсть.

— _Ты_ смотрел Шрека?!

— Мне понятно, что ты не берёшь в расчёт количество часов у агента, когда нам фактически нечего делать во время миссий. Но наверняка тебе известно о существовании «секретных» архивов МИ-6. Любой фильм, когда выходит, оказывается там. Вероятно, даже раньше, чем появляется в прокате.

Кью с подозрением посмотрел на него.

— Уверен, что понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь. Это попадает под нашу «не спрашивают — молчи» политику.

— Ты можешь говорить о чём захочешь, Кью. Ты ведь знаешь, мы застряли…

**День четвертый**

Кью проснулся от дребезжащего звонка телефона. Он сел, потирая рукой затылок и шею.

— Ну, вот и ответ на вопрос о коробке, — пробормотал он. — Знаешь, всё это на самом деле ещё более странно, чем если бы всё было сном. Мы словно бодрствуем несколько дней подряд, но не устаём. Ну, не устаём сильнее, чем сейчас, — заявил он, наклоняясь к своему письменному столу и снимая трубку. — Доброе утро, Ив. Мокко и эспрессо — было бы прекрасно. Ты замечательная, — добавил он прежде, чем повесить трубку и надеть очки, чтобы лучше видеть Бонда.

— И что, получается подарок просто является точкой отсчёта времени?

Кью удивленно изогнул брови, а 007 в ответ закатил глаза:

— Я смотрел "Доктора Кто", Кью, но это — фактический предел моих знаний о путешествиях во времени. Это на самом деле слишком невероятно, хоть и происходит прямо сейчас.

— Согласен. Но я понятия не имею, что с этим делать. Не думаю, что это вражеские технологии, ведь с точки зрения логики это — бессмысленный способ тестирования. Они бы сначала испытали их на себе или на ком-то лояльном к исследователям, чтобы понять, как оно работает. И даже если бы это действительно были испытания, вряд ли мишенями стали бы именно мы с тобой. Да ещё эта странная точка сброса в восемь часов вечера... Петля времени действительно бесполезна в качестве оружия. Если это именно петля… Возвращаясь назад, мы снова оказываемся в том же месте… У меня пухнут мозги. Кстати, говоря о мозгах: как выходит, что наши воспоминания остаются, в то время как все остальные «перезагружаются»? О, и как твоя рука? — Кью подошел к Бонду, наблюдая, как тот расстегнул манжеты рубашки и продемонстрировал безупречную кожу на запястье. — Ладно, это ещё более невероятно. Если всё заживает, наши воспоминания однозначно должны исчезать. Но они остаются.

— Ты думаешь, кто-то делает это намеренно? — спросил Бонд, подводя черту под рассуждениями Кью.

— Я хочу сказать… это очень похоже на правду. В большей степени, чем, например, теория, будто это работа Бога, Высших Сил, или во что ты там веришь, хотя…

— Я не верю в Бога, — убеждённо проговорил Бонд.

— Ну, кто-то явно водит нас за нос, и мне это не нравится, — помедлив, закончил Кью.

— А если опустить сейчас вопрос «кто» и сосредоточиться на более важном — «почему»? Какой смысл запирать нас двоих в одном из самых скучных дней, который можно себе представить? Ведь, если откровенно — ничего особенного сегодня не происходит.

— Справедливое замечание, — Кью плюхнулся на диван рядом с Бондом. — Это какой-то квест? Я имею в виду, нам нужно что-то найти или сделать до восьми вечера, чтобы этот день наконец закончился?

— Эй, хоть какая-нибудь помощь была бы весьма кстати! — крикнул Джеймс, подняв голову вверх. Затем, когда, разумеется, никакого «гласа сверху» не последовало, смущённо посмотрел на Кью. - Ну, никогда не знаешь, откуда может прийти помощь.

— Ладно. Хорошо, что, по-твоему, мы должны делать?

— Не знаю, как ты, но я собираюсь просто весело провести время. Я продолжу, если ты настаиваешь, копать информацию о путешествиях во времени, но не думаю, что это будет очень полезно в данной ситуации, ибо кто-то явно нарушил все правила. Если вообще в этой области существуют хоть какие-то правила.

— Ты прав насчет исследований. Возможно, это не поможет, но я чувствую потребность удовлетворить моё собственное любопытство. Мне не нужно заниматься этим каждый день, то есть этот же самый… один из дней… Блин. Мой бедный мозг. Что ты предлагаешь?

— Как ты относишься к идее запастись попкорном и наблюдать последствия некоторых… действий через камеры слежения? — ухмылка Бонда была немного зловещей.

Кью подумал возразить, но затем решил: да чёрт с ним!

— Как только Ив уйдет, ты можешь помочь мне передвинуть диван так, чтобы он встал напротив мониторов на моём столе.

Он предпочёл проигнорировать тот факт, что довольная улыбка Бонда заставила все внутри него перевернуться.

В этот раз они обошлись без того, чтобы смущать бедную Ив, и начали перестановку мебели уже после её ухода. Пока Кью был на ставшей ещё более скучной, чем обычно, встрече с Мэллори, Бонд отправился на поиски каких-нибудь снеков. Когда Кью вернулся, то обнаружил на своём столе, вероятно, всё содержимое автоматов, продающих быстрый перекус, которые только сумел найти и выпотрошить Бонд в здании МИ-6.

— Ну, по крайней мере, мы не умрём с голоду, — заметил он, беря в руки мышь и беспроводную клавиатуру и устраиваясь на диване возле Бонда.

— У нас уникальный случай, когда можно не дрожать над каждой калорией, которая уничтожит чью-то идеальную фигуру. Так что, почему бы не воспользоваться этим, Кью?

— Справедливое замечание, — согласился юноша и протянул руку за пакетиком с шоколадным печеньем. — Итак, что ты имел в виду?

М уехал на встречу за пределы здания МИ-6, и они разослали на компьютеры сотрудников сообщение из отдела Кью, что все обязаны прерваться на просмотр обучающего видео, подготовленного ЦРУ. Затем они наслаждались, наблюдая за озадаченными коллегами, которые смотрели "особое" видео ЦРУ, на самом деле являющееся «Сверкающими седлами[5]».

Потом они отправили несколько десятков писем с текстом: "Невозможно лизнуть свой собственный локоть" и наблюдали, как почти каждый человек в здании тайком попытался это сделать.

Кью сменил всем обои на рабочем столе, и вместо Мэллори стоящего с Роуз, теперь тот танцевал с капитаном Джеком Харкнессом[6]. Он добавил надпись: «Первый ежегодный конкурс на самый удачный заголовок. Разместите свои варианты здесь» и кинул ссылку на страницу, доступную всем сотрудникам МИ-6. Они провели следующие несколько часов, читая плоды неуемной фантазии своих коллег и умирая от смеха.

Когда М вернулся, то встретил своих весьма смущённых подчинённых и подарок в кабинете — киссограмму[7]. Мужчину киссограму. Одетого в килт. Находчивой парочке понадобилось полчаса, чтобы успокоиться и перестать ржать, но даже после этого они не могли смотреть друг на друга без смеха.

Они транслировали по главному микрофону здания список самых ужасных песен, заказали мима для выступления в столовой во время обеденного перерыва, а затем объявили пожарную тревогу. Наконец, М сдался и отослал всех из здания, досрочно завершив рабочий день. Разумеется, Кью остался и заверил начальника, что делает всё от него зависящее, чтобы выяснить, что происходит.

К тому времени уже почти наступило восемь часов вечера, и Кью задался вопросом, о чём же говорит тот факт, что сегодняшний «очередной» день был одним из лучших в его жизни. И этот день он провёл с Джеймсом Бондом на диване. Это новый уровень более чем странных «странностей», уже определяющих его нынешнее бытие.

Перед самым «окончанием» очередного дня, Бонд повернулся к Кью и отсалютовал ему пачкой чипсов.

— Мы должны это как-нибудь повторить, — сказал он и ухмыльнулся.

Кью закатил глаза, но прежде чем успел ответить, ощутил приближение некоего портала. 

**День пятый**

Кью проснулся от дребезжащего звонка телефона. Он сел, потирая рукой затылок и шею.

— Что ты имел в виду, говоря, что желаешь повторить? — сказал он, подходя к телефону и сбрасывая звонок. — Она в любом случае появится с кофе и бубликом, — пожал он плечами. — Итак, что мы будем делать сегодня? — спросил он, надев очки.

Бонд зевнул и потянулся.

— Не знаю, как ты, но я не прочь немного размяться. Как смотришь на обалденную боевую подготовку от признанного мастера, о которой мы говорили вчера?

— Не бери на себя слишком много, 007, — пробурчал Кью. Ему как раз не хватало демонстрации наглости и силы Бонда, хотя, видимо, именно эта мужественность и сила казались очень привлекательной вещью, что, в свою очередь, могло стать проблемой, особенно при так называемой «разминке». Да, вероятно, это было не самой хорошей идеей. — Я всего лишь имел в виду, что не против заняться чем-то, что не покалечило бы меня, но при этом помогло бы при самообороне. Кроме того, мы договаривались и о твоем просвещении в области компьютерных технологий под руководством такого гения, как я.

— Научи меня делать взрывающиеся ручки и моя жизнь будет воплотившейся мечтой, — согласился Бонд, хитро улыбнувшись.

— Ладно. Но ты понимаешь, что мы начнем с основ? Мне нужно научить тебя в первую очередь азам химии и инженерии.

В чем агент, безусловно, преуспеет, в то время как сам Кью, вероятно, выставит себя конченным идиотом, пытаясь научиться махать кулаками.

— Думаю, и ты должен понимать, что я не научу тебя убивать голыми руками, пока ты не научишься держать удар, — отозвался Бонд.

— Полагаю, это справедливо. Встретимся внизу в тренажерном зале после того, как я закончу с Мэллори.

Спустя немногим больше двух часов, Кью оказывается прижатым мускулистым и вспотевшим Бондом к полу. Что, вообще-то, должно его пугать, но взбунтовавшееся против разума тело отказывается видеть в этом опасность и весьма заинтересовывается подобным… положением.

Нет, наверняка это была не самая лучшая из его идей, решил Кью, пытаясь вылезти из-под Бонда.

— Как насчет того, чтобы попробовать не душить меня до смерти? Что случилось с желанием просто научить меня держать удар?

— Мне стало скучно, — пожал плечами Бонд, медленно отстраняясь и глядя на него со своей паршивой многозначительной улыбкой на лице.

— Мы всего несколько дней как живем один и тот же день! Что ты будешь делать, если мы застряли здесь на много лет?! — Кью резко встал и поправил съехавшие очки.

— Стану чаще _заваливать_ тебя? — проговорил Бонд, скабрезно фыркнув и застав Кью врасплох молниеносным ударом, сбивающим с ног.

Через несколько секунд Кью снова оказался на полу, пялясь в потолок зала. Бонд смеялся так искренне и заразительно, как не смеялся даже вчера после всех их шалостей.

Это был несправедливо увлекательный звук.

И да, его идея — полное дерьмо.

Едва Бонд решает, что он закончил свою тренировку и обучение, в основном состоящую из того, что Кью ощущал себя абсолютно безнадежным, они отправились в душ. Бонд фальшиво пел какую-то рок песенку в своей душевой кабинке, а затем продефилировал мимо несчастного Кью в одном полотенце. Это была еще одна несправедливая вещь в длинном списке кошмарных несправедливостей и странностей, составляющих нынешнюю жизнь квартирмейстера.

На этот раз они обедали в Индийском ресторане. Кью настоял на отсутствии алкоголя, и Бонд сосредоточенно, хотя и несколько разочарованно, слушал свой «урок». Кью отказался допускать его до взрывчатых веществ, пока они оба находились в непосредственной близости от них. Бонд был не слишком доволен, что весь его урок состоял из сплошной теории, но очень внимательно слушал и внимал своему учителю. Возможно, даже слишком внимательно, особенно, когда он, разумеется лишь для того, чтобы лучше услышать его, пересел почти вплотную к нему. Неужели и правда ему после душа нужно было в таком количестве поливать себя своим невероятно сексуальным парфюмом?

Когда оба устали от науки, Бонд предложил сыграть в покер. Агент поставил на то, что Кью никогда не сможет прочесть по его лицу, какие у него карты. Если сумеет это сделать, Бонд обещал выполнить любую вещь, которую захотел бы Кью. Это было слишком заманчиво, чтобы отказаться.

Они все еще играли, когда раздалась неизбежная вспышка и день погас.

**День двадцать девятый**

Следующие несколько «недель», технически являвшиеся одним и тем же днем, прошли практически одинаково. Возбуждающие тренировки, приём душа и снова тренировки. Это должно было раздражать, но он по-прежнему чувствовал, что это весело, и Бонд, кажется, был согласен с ним. Кью улучшал свои боевые навыки под руководством Бонда, но не переставал жаловаться, что, хотя все запоминает, его мышечная память ежедневно «обнуляется» и приходится заставлять свое тело работать, словно в первый раз. Это было странно.

Бонд наконец-то достиг такого уровня, что смог добраться до вожделенных авторучек, и Кью пообещал, что если он не налажает сегодня, то «завтра» сможет все сложить с нуля и до феерического конца. Бонд заявил, что это несправедливо, ведь вся его работа исчезает в конце дня, и потом всегда приходиться начинать заново. Кью был согласен с этим замечанием, но тем не менее Бонду ничего не оставалось, кроме как научиться работать быстро и качественно.

Они ели в различных ресторанах. Играли в покер. Кью изучал вопрос путешествий во времени и делился своими теориями с Бондом. Они взрывали новое оружие и другие подобные «игрушки». Смотрели фильмы. Напивались и делились историями своей жизни. Короче говоря, стали лучшими друзьями за относительно короткий промежуток времени. Бонд был верен своему слову и позволял себе прикасаться к Кью лишь во время их спаррингов. Он по-прежнему сыпал двусмысленными шутками и, вероятно, был не способен отказаться от флирта, но не делал никаких попыток активно подкатить к своему квартирмейстеру.

Кью тихо сходил с ума. У него не было секса уже очень долгое время, не считая нескольких быстрых дрочек в туалете, и он изо всех сил пытался не думать об улыбке Бонда. Или мускулистой груди. Или заднице. Или его невероятно, неправдоподобно голубых глазах. Впрочем, безрезультатно.

Он собирался совершить глупость. Скоро. Очень скоро. Он уже знал об этом. Вот, б*ть. 

**День тридцатый**

Кью проснулся от дребезжащего звонка телефона. Он сел, потирая рукой затылок и шею.

Побаливала она у него уже достаточно давно. Он продолжил тереть ее, пока шел к телефону.

— Ив? Конечно я знаю, что это ты — у меня установлен определитель абонентов и, знаешь, я чувствую себя не очень хорошо. Собираюсь пойти домой… Спасибо, поговорим позже.

Он надел свои очки и повернулся к Бонду, явно удивленному таким поворотом событий.

— Сегодня изменение планов? Кстати, хочешь, что-нибудь сделаю с твоей шеей? Я заметил, как ты трешь ее каждое утро.

Кью замешкался. Он очень хотел получить массаж от Бонда, который тот, очевидно, предлагал ему, но боялся потерять контроль, как происходило всегда, когда дело касалось его нового друга. Его раздражающе _великолепного_ нового друга. Раздражающе великолепного нового друга, который наверняка окажется замечательным в постели, если судить по бондовской технике боя…

— Ну же, Кью, я не кусаюсь, — заверил его Бонд таким тоном, что сразу стало понятно — сам он совсем не против, но, обладая недюжинной силой воли и сдержанностью, готов уверить Кью, что этого не произойдет.

Кью словно на автопилоте шагнул вперед и сел перед Бондом, скрестив ноги, и не произнеся при этом ни слова. Его предательский ум немедленно подкинул ему картинку: Бонд кусает его так сильно, так, как давно желал, но следов все равно не остается, потому что они стираются на «следующий» день. Хоть какая-то польза от этой дурацкой петли времени!

Он честно пытался не думать об этом, но теперь, когда… нет, серьезно, ну что за сволочная у него жизнь! Кью облегченно вздохнул, когда теплые руки Бонда принялись массировать напряженные мышцы его шеи и плеч, и старательно игнорировал сбившееся дыхание Бонда.

— Кью… — нерешительно начал он после пары минут массажа.

Кью отстранился.

— Пора уходить. Дело не в тебе, а во мне. Мне нужно… мне просто нужно немного пространства, прежде чем я сделаю что-то… э… да. Увидимся завтра. Заодно и проверим, что происходит, когда мы не находимся вместе. Это… эм… хороший… полезный опыт. Правильно. Пока.

Он нес полный вздор и практически выбежал за дверь, улепетывая, как последний трус.

Кью выскочил на улицу и, не чувствуя желания толкаться в метро, взял такси, ведь деньги — такая ерунда в его нынешней жизни. Его накрыло странное ощущение, когда он вошел в свою квартиру, ведь она по сути была все той же, но казалось, будто он не был там уже долгое время. Полный сюрреализм.

Он бесцельно побродил по квартире, потом приготовил поесть, помыл посуду и убрал стопку белья, все время думая, что же ему делать с Бондом. Это явно было катастрофической проблемой. Он мог признать это, хотя подобное казалось совершенно нетипичным для него. Однако сейчас он хотел трахаться. Трахаться жестко и почти по-животному. Хотел следов от укусов и синяков от пальцев, сжимающих его до треска в костях, жаждал красных полумесяцев от коротких ногтей, оставшихся на его белой коже. И совсем не важно, что прежде у него никогда не было бурного и жесткого секса. Он хотел его _сейчас_. Возможно, это все накопилось из-за повторяющегося снова и снова дня, несмотря на весь кайф, который он испытывал при этом. А может, это последствия целого месяца лженевинных улыбок Бонда, и ощущения его силы во время их тренировок, которые редко выходили за рамки допустимого, а еще — чертов пьянящий аромат его парфюма. А если еще прибавить тот факт, что, оказывается, Бонд — веселый и умный и — ладно, чего уж скрывать — сексуальный, одержимость Кью вполне возможно была связана с тем, что он… немного запал на этого мужчину. Хотя «немного» легко переходило в категорию «феноменально».

Кью лег на диван, отметив, что чувствует себя странно без Бонда, сидящего на другой стороне или же в кресле. Он понимал необходимость поговорить об этом с Бондом, вместо того, чтобы сбегать и прятаться в своей квартире, ибо теперь тот наверняка подумал, что он ведет себя как малолетка, и это породит ужасную неловкость между ними. Тем более это все полная бессмысленность, ведь он вообще не может никуда сбежать. Потому что через несколько часов снова очнется на диване с этим мужчиной. _Дерьмо._ Возможно, стоит просто вернуться. Нет, он не может этого сделать. Не без конкретного плана.

Он превосходно умел составлять планы, именно поэтому М наняла его. Однако, к сожалению, все его нынешние попытки планирования в конечном итоге рушились под натиском мысленных образов кожи, которая прикасается к его коже, размышлений о целесообразности его представлений о размере члена Бонда, ведь, когда тот, наполовину возбужденный упирался в него во время спарринга, он мог думать только об этом. И это совершенно точно тревожило.

Мысли о Бонде, естественно, вернули его к многочасовым попыткам изучить агента, разгадать, пока они играли в покер. Надо признать, это был отличный предлог, чтобы поглазеть на человека и при этом не быть замеченным за столь неприличным занятием. В тот момент он думал, что, если бы умел рисовать, возможно создал бы потрясающую картину, запечатлев каждую морщинку, веснушку, оттенок его кожи и каждый крошечный шрам. Слегка кривоватую улыбку и немного смешные уши, которые Кью совершенно точно хотел обхватить губами, но знал, насколько _неправильна_ эта мысль.

Кью закрыл глаза и подумал, что же сейчас делает Бонд. Думал ли он о Кью и его позорном бегстве, едва он коснулся его спины. Джеймс наверняка решил, что Кью абсолютно не заинтересован в нем, и, возможно, пришел от него в ужас. Может, он вышел из себя, или, что еще хуже, расстроился, почувствовал себя отвергнутым и отвратительным — мерзкое чувство, очень хорошо знакомое ему самому с учетом его плачевного опыта по части свиданий. Ни один из этих сценариев не являлся приемлемым. Кью достал мобильный из кармана и глубоко вздохнул. Если Бонд сумел все это время так стойко держаться, он может дать ему шанс. Он хотел позвонить, но потом прикусил губу и решил отправить сообщение. Запас храбрости у него, по всей видимости, оказался меньше, чем у десятилетки.

Он прикинул, что бы написать, и просто набрал свой адрес, а затем добавил:

_«Вероятно, я поддался панике. Прости. Думаю, мы должны заняться сексом»._

Что ж, это должно было сработать. Он встал, заправил постель, ликвидировав ком из сбитых одеял и простыней, оставшихся с последнего «прошлого» дня. Затем поставил бутылку смазки на прикроватную тумбочку, подумал о презервативах, но понял, что это неважно, поскольку он чист и даже в том маловероятном случае, если Бонд чем-то болен, «обнуление» всего с приходом очередного «прошлого» дня делало все это неактуальным. Да, определенно в этой неразберихе были и положительные стороны.

Затем он быстро принял душ, размышляя, стоит ли натягивать на себя одежду, но в итоге остановился на халате и принялся нервно ожидать прихода Бонда. Тот не ответил на сообщение, но Кью знал, что он не сможет устоять перед таким предложением. По крайней мере, он _надеялся_ на это.

Кью попытался представить себе грядущее, но слишком нервничал, чтобы избавится от видения того, как Бонд вваливается в квартиру и срывает с него одежду, покрывая все его тело жесткими поцелуями. Мысль оказаться голым, пока Бонд все еще был бы полностью одет, на удивление привлекала, и к тому времени как в дверь позвонили, Кью оказался уже минут десять болезненно возбужденным. Он слегка приоткрыл дверь, борясь с бабочками, трепещущими в животе.

Однако жгучим фантазиям не дано было осуществиться. Бонд не вломился и даже не заскочил в едва приоткрывшуюся щель. Он медленно, почти осторожно шагнул в квартиру, закрыв дверь, и посмотрел на Кью со смешанным выражением удивления, замешательства и желания. Затем прислонился к двери спиной, скрестив руки на груди, словно не был уверен, куда их деть.

— Что случилось с «никакого секса, пока мы застряли в этой временной петле?» — спросил Бонд, внимательно глядя на Кью, едва прикрытого халатом.

Кью принялся нервно теребить пояс. Не так он себе все это представлял. Возможно, Бонд просто хотел убедиться, что ему можно взять Кью и отыметь его голого и податливого на ближайшей доступной поверхности.

— Я передумал. Сейчас я считаю, что мы должны получить столько секса, сколько возможно, пока находимся в ловушке этой временной петли. Начиная с этой минуты.

Бонд неуверенно шагнул вперед, явно разрываемый какими-то внутренними противоречиями, на которые у Кью совершенно не было терпения. С каких это пор Бонда _нужно уговаривать_ завалиться в постель? Или он все понял неправильно и тот действительно не был заинтересован в нем… Сосущее чувство страха быстро прогнало бабочек.

— Дерьмо. Бонд, извини, если… если ты не…

Бонд бросил на него дикий взгляд.

— Нет, я хочу. Абсолютно точно хочу. Просто…

Кью не дал ему договорить, набросившись на него и крепко обхватив стройное тело. Ему не хотелось разговаривать. Позже. Он прекрасно понимал, что им придется хоть что-то обсудить, но это могло подождать. Кью обхватил Бонда за шею и оплел ногами его талию. К несчастью, тонкая ткань халата соскользнула и открыла его: чувствительная кожа на его члене оцарапалась о пряжку ремня Бонда, ведь он забыл, что тот все еще был одет.

— Ой! — вскрикнул он, попытавшись компенсировать промах тем, что впился в нижнюю губу Бонда, втягивая ее в рот. Тот выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы споткнуться и неловко рухнуть с Кью прямо на пол, больно ударившись, особенно с учетом веса повисшего на нем Кью.

— Черт! Кью, это не гребаное порно, — рявкнул Бонд, попытавшись максимально удобно обхватить его за задницу и оторвать от себя, чтобы уложить на пол. — Зачем так спешить?

— Я спешу?! Ты серьезно? — Кью глянул на поднявшегося на ноги Бонда сквозь повисшие на одной дужке очки, съехавшие с носа, когда они падали. Он снова шагнул к нему и принялся лихорадочно расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке. — Я слишком долго живу в состоянии сексуальной фрустрации, черт побери! И не хочу медленно. Подожди, ты хочешь медленно? Я имею в виду, думаю, это можно сделать, просто укуси меня…

Бонд, видит Бог, честно старался быть джентльменом, но после этого заявления рыкнул и, подхватив Кью, швырнул его на дверь, яростно целуя.

— Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь болтать? — спросил Бонд, развязывая халат и сдергивая его, прежде чем снова атаковать рот своего квартирмейстера.

Кью придушенно выдавил нечто, вроде «охх, хмм» и снова принялся расстегивать пуговицы. Те не поддавались, и он, решив, что давно мечтал сделать нечто подобное, схватил рубашку с двух сторон и рванул изо всех сил.

— Сработало! — радостно сообщил он прямо в губы Бонда, услышав, как пуговицы разлетелись по полу.

Бонд отстранился и улыбнулся очаровательно и развратно.

— Это было неожиданно.

— Я могу быть возбуждающе-сексуальным, — надулся Кью, оскорбленный тем, что Бонд не считает его способным на порывистые и страстные действия. Он пытался одновременно стянуть с Бонда оружие, рубашку и пиджак, но у него не получалось, поскольку руки 007 по-прежнему держали его. Он слегка извернулся и попытался заставить того сдвинуться, затем опустил руки и наклонился вперед, чтобы обхватить губами розоватую метку на шее Бонда. — Отнести меня в постель, чтобы я мог раздеть тебя, — скомандовал Кью, вцепившись в шею Бонда.

Тот зашипел и крепче обхватил экспериментатора.

— Определенно, — согласился он и шагнул, чтобы выполнить приказ. Ему даже удалось не уронить Кью, что являлось огромным достижением, учитывая, как мальчишка извивался, держась только одной рукой, а второй пытаясь дотянуться и стащить с Бонда ремень и брюки. Они упали на кровать, и Кью снова запрыгнул на Джеймса, расстегивая пряжку и пуговицы на брюках и с усилием стягивая все это.

Внезапно Бонд совсем не мужественно заверещал, когда Кью умудрился в порыве вдохновения прищемить пряжкой его мужское достоинство.

— Черт! Осторожнее, Кью, у меня ощущение, что ты хочешь кастрировать меня! — зарычал он, отскакивая от него и стаскивая с себя пиджак и рубашку.

— Я немедленно поцелую его, — пообещал Кью, стаскивая брюки, которые застряли на уровне туфель. Оказывается, подобное страстное раздевание в его фантазиях совсем не соответствовало суровой реальности. Ему наконец-то удалось раздеть объект своих желаний, и он, тяжело дыша, разглядывал все то великолепие, которое открылось его взору. Он не знал, с чего начать, наверное потому, что хотел все и сразу.

— Господи, Кью, успокойся! С тобой трахаться, как пытаться вы**ать осьминога, — отчаянно крикнул Бонд, хотя его голос звенел от сдерживаемого смеха, пока руки взбесившегося партнера бешено вертелись, пытаясь обхватить его сразу и везде, а губы елозили, временами больно подключая зубы. Наконец, он схватил Кью и принялся ласкать его. Тот решил, что ему мало лежать под Бондом и позволять исследовать свое тело, ибо он сам жаждал познать Бонда.

— Легко тебе говорить. Это не ты занимаешься сексом с невыносимо идеальным мужчиной. Уверен, что ты не являешься продуктом трехмерной модели фотошопа? Ведь это просто несправедливо, — сказал Кью, покрывая грудь и живот Бонда поцелуями и укусами, обводя рельеф мышц языком. Он спустился ниже, поглаживая внутреннюю часть бедер Бонда, проведя носом по яичкам, затем языком, тягучим жестом до головки. — Ты даже на вкус невероятный. Я имею в виду… о, нет, именно так и говорят в гребаном порно, забудь, что я сказал…

— Ну, если ты намерен говорить именно это, можешь не замолкать, — тепло проговорил Бонд, сжав в кулак локоны Кью. — Все нормально?

На самом деле — невероятно. Кью вздрогнул.

— Очень хорошо. Как я уже сказал, с медленно и нежно можно подождать, — отметил он и жадно обхватил член Бонда. Заглотив его, он на мгновение замер, проверяя, не сработает ли рвотный рефлекс.

«Да, да, вот так» — подумал Кью, когда Бонд сдавленно застонал и опустил вторую руку ему на голову. Он был настолько увлечен и взволнован тем, что это происходило на самом деле, что очень скоро забыл о технике.

Бонд снова завизжал, когда Кью прикусил нежную кожицу его члена.

— Черт! Да осторожнее же, Кью! Не то чтобы я не ценил это, но я бы предпочел сохранить следы укусов на других частях моего тела.

Кью пробормотал извинение, поскольку его рот все еще был занят. Получилось весьма забавно и он засмеялся, едва не придушив себя этим. Спустя мгновение его с силой потянули вверх сильные руки.

— Эй! Я буду осторожнее, обещаю. Я просто немного перевозбужден.

— Понятно, — Бонд улыбнулся, и вокруг его глаз появились восхитительные морщинки. — Думаю, в моих же интересах, немного успокоить тебя, прежде чем ты нанесешь нам какие-нибудь непоправимые повреждения.

Бонд мягко перекатился и Кью оказался под ним. Он наклонился и поцеловал его так, словно пытался успокоить, но на Кью это не подействовало.

Он заскулил и обхватил Бонда ногами, чтобы их тела оказались максимально близко — кожа к коже. Затем впился ногтями в спину Бонда и практически зарычал от досады, когда их члены соприкоснулись, но _недостаточно сильно_.

— У меня есть идея получше, — задыхаясь, сказал он. — Как насчет одновременного оргазма? Я не сломаюсь, черт побери, даже если ты сделаешь мне больно — что в данный момент звучало завораживающе прекрасно — я буду как новенький уже через пару часов, когда наступит новый прежний день.

Бонд, покусал губы и стиснул бедра любовника. Похоже, он почти поверил ему, но все еще колебался.

— И ты скажешь, если я зайду слишком далеко?

— Да! Мы оба — взрослые люди. Прошу тебя трахни уже меня жестко и властно, оставь на мне следы от укусов и царапин, и вообще отключи тормоза. Что из перечисленного ты готов сделать прямо сейчас? — Кью впился пальцами в бедра Бонда и слегка дернул его, нетерпеливо ожидая ответа. Он знал, что Бонд хотел этого. Знал. Кью немедленно заметил, когда Бонд сдался, хотя это показалось ему самым долгим ожиданием в его жизни.

Бонд схватил Кью за волосы и дернул его голову назад, потом закусил кожу на шее, чуть ниже подбородка и отцепил свободной рукой вцепившиеся в него пальцы.

— Еб*ь, ты просто прекрасен, — низко произнес Бонд, и Кью заскулил, извиваясь под ним. Он проложил дорожку из поцелуев к его ключице, чередуя их с укусами.

— Смазка, — хрипло прокаркал Кью, про себя удивляясь тому, что все еще мог связно мыслить. — Я хочу, чтобы ты оказался внутри меня.

Бонд одновременно с Кью наклонился, чтобы схватить бутылку. Их пальцы соприкоснулись, и Бонд завис, глядя на их руки, и представляя, как сейчас его пальцы окажутся внутри Кью.

Кью фыркнул и выдернул бутылку из рук Бонда, затем откупорил ее и, кусая губы в пьянящем ощущении, нанес гель на ладонь и размазал смазку по члену Бонда. Затем быстро обмазал себя и, схватив Бонда за руку, опустил его пальцы вниз, туда, куда так хотел.

— В этот раз я хочу видеть тебя. Я могу перевернуться позже, если ты захочешь.

Бонд провел двумя пальцами перед входом Кью, дразня его и ухмыльнувшись, когда тот зарычал от досады.

— Замолчи сейчас же! Есть разница между приятной и неприятной болью, и, если ты не против, я склонен придерживаться первого варианта.

Он ввел один палец и медленно наклонился, чтобы укусить бедро Кью.

«Наконец-то» — подумал Кью, изо всех сил пытаясь вобрать в себя палец Бонда. Несмотря на некоторый дискомфорт, это было удивительно. Палец Бонда был внутри него, и от одной только мысли об этом его член дернулся. Внезапно он пожалел, что в свое время не установил зеркало на потолке, чтобы можно было наблюдать за всем. Возможно, они смогут договориться об этом позже.

— Я в порядке, просто войди уже в меня, — приказал он, сжимая плечи Бонда.

— Забавно, а что по-твоему я сейчас делаю? — спросил Бонд, подтянув ноги любовника к груди, когда вставил второй палец, жестко, не обращая внимания на сопротивление мышц, хотя похоже, он знал, как это больно и пытался разделить ощущения между наслаждением и болью.

Кью недовольно и расстроено фыркнул. По какой-то для него самого неясной причине он сейчас нуждался в резкости, властности и жесткости, граничащей с жестокостью. Он хотел этого слишком сильно, почти невыносимо, а Бонд, видимо, решил быть джентльменом и сделать все по-своему. Что при обычных обстоятельствах Кью оценил бы, но не сейчас, когда находился в столь странном настроении. Он пихнул Бонда.

— Знаешь что? Давай поменяемся. Если я возьму главенствующую роль на себя, то смогу все сделать, как захочу, а ты расслабишься и перестанешь трястись, будто причиняешь мне боль, — быстро проговорил он и уложил любовника на спину, сам устроившись у него на бедрах.

Лицо Бонда, казалось, выражало облегчение, кроме того, его возбуждала эта идея, и руки немедленно сжали бедра Кью, поощряя его. Похоже, он собирался что-то сказать, но прежде чем он это сделал, Кью обхватил руками член Бонда и почти с наскока насадился на него.

«Проклятый, гребаный ад! Бл*ть! Вот же дерьмо!» — закричал Кью про себя, запрокинув голову. Все его тело одеревенело от внезапного и резкого натиска боли. К счастью, на самом деле он не издал ни звука. На самом деле, он даже забыл, как дышать, а его ногти до багровых следов вдавились в грудь Бонда, пока он пытался заставить себя расслабиться.

Он почувствовал, будто по его венам пустили жидкий азот вместо крови и разум завопил: «нет, нет, это была плохая идея, ох. да… ох… я никогда не чувствовал себя более живым».

Бонд вскрикнул и резко выгнулся, невольно, еще сильнее проникнув внутрь.

— Бл*дь, это было глупостью, прелестное ты создание. Дыши, Кью, — его рука переместилась вниз, чтобы погладить член Кью, который почти полностью опал. — Ты псих, тебе ведь известно это? Мне ох*ть, как приятно, но ты точно сумасшедший.

Кью вздохнул и очень медленно, сдвинул свои бедра и… нет, определенно, он пока не был готов к этому.

— Наверное, да. Ведь я здесь с тобой… вот в таком положении, — пошутил он, напряженно. — Ты должен поцеловать меня прямо сейчас, — добавил Кью, подумав, что это, несомненно, могло бы отвлечь его от боли.

Бонд на мгновение прикинул варианты и решил, что Кью пока не был в состоянии наклониться к нему, поэтому сам аккуратно сел и обернул ноги любовника вокруг своего торса. Кью вздрогнул, когда Бонд обхватил руками его голову, зарывшись ладонями в волосы, и глубоко поцеловал. Он практически рухнул на него, вздохнув от удовольствия ему в рот, поэтому Бонд слегка царапнув спину, погладил его по позвоночнику. Кью понемногу приходил в себя и был готов к большему.

«О да, так намного лучше», — подумал он, плавясь от этих ласк. Боль потихоньку отпустила, став не кинжально-острой, а терпимой, и Кью отдавался удивительным ощущениям рук Бонда на своем теле и его мускулистой груди, прижимающейся к его собственной. И все же на вкус Бонд был восхитителен. И разумеется, этот мужчина умел целоваться так, что даже опавшая эрекция Кью вновь ожила, гораздо раньше, чем он ожидал. Кью крепко обхватил руками плечи Бонда и потерялся в ощущении теплой кожи, слегка шероховатой от щетины, в бешеном стуке сердца Бонда, его пальцах до тех пор, пока его тело окончательно не адаптировалось. Режущая боль исчезла, притупившись, поэтому он попробовал напрячь мышцы задницы и почувствовал, как Бонд, гортанно застонав, вдруг дернулся, не в силах остановить фрикции.

— Ладно, я в порядке. Можешь двигаться, — пробормотал он в рот Бонду, прежде, чем прикусить немного колючий подбородок.

Бонд ухватился за слова Кью, словно за соломинку, ибо старался изо всех сил сдерживаться, и весь дрожал от напряжения. Он снова неуклюже переместился так, чтобы опереться спиной об изголовье кровати, затем подхватил Кью под зад, приподнял и опустил на себя. Он не произнес ни слова, но рваный хрип удовольствия, сорвавшийся с его губ, вполне явно иллюстрировал его состояние для Кью.

Возможно, Бонд и был «молчуном» в постели, но только не Кью.

— Нам стоит заняться этим у стены. Возможно завтра, когда волшебная кнопка сброса нашего «сегодня» исправит все, потому что до конца этого дня я вряд ли буду способен повторить наш постельный опыт, — он сделал паузу, и обхватил плечо Бонда зубами, отвечая на толчки. — У меня ощущение, словно мое тело не может разобраться в интенсивности ощущений от боли до удовольствия. Небольшая боль ощущается до сих пор, но я не хочу останавливаться. Еще. Покажи мне, на что ты способен, — провоцировал Кью, надеясь, что его голос звучал максимально сексуально, а не пискляво-отчаянно.

Бонд заткнул Кью поцелуем, а затем бросил на постель, быстро перегруппировавшись. Его глаза горели от страсти и сдерживаемого смеха.

— Я пойму, что справился и как следует оттрахал тебя, только когда ты потеряешь дар речи, — он закинул ноги Кью себе на плечи не прекращая двигаться.

Кью изогнулся, полный энтузиазма, краем сознания отметив, что ему стоит начать волноваться из-за того, насколько сильно ему нравится Бонд, работающий над ним и слишком увлечено трахающий его.

— Боже, да, это идеально. Резче, глубже. Я очень гибкий, не переживай, — добавил он, еще выше забросив ноги на Бонда.

Тому необходимо было пару секунд, чтобы адаптироваться к новой позе, ведь теперь ему пришлось встать на колени и подтянуть Кью так, чтобы он мог наклониться вперед и мертвой хваткой вцепиться в плечи мальчишки, про себя надеясь, что тот настолько же гибкий и сильный, как утверждал.

Затем он сделал то, о чем просил его Кью — оставил цепочку засосов на длинной и белой шее. От этого последние крохи контроля полностью исчезли, и его бедра быстро задвигались, вбиваясь в Кью.

Это самое грандиозное из всего, когда-либо испытанного Кью. Он чувствовал себя захваченным, используемым, но при этом одновременно и неким властителем над своим захватчиком и это казалось абсолютно неописуемым. Близость их тел в этой позиции заставляла ощущения дойти до высшей точки, превращая обычный секс в нечто иное, более интимное и личное.

_Шокирующе интимное и близкое._ Хотя пока еще это было не занятием любовью, но уже и не являлось простым трахом. Он не произнес этого вслух, довольствуясь восторженными воплями, перемежающимися ругательствами, пока, наконец, не приблизился к точке, когда не мог больше выдавить из себя ни одного слова.

Бонда очень порадовало то, насколько сначала бессвязной стала речь Кью, а потом тот и вовсе умолк. Джеймс решил, что любовник близок к оргазму. Он выпустил плечо Кью и укусил его за нижнюю губу, сразу же принявшись зализывать маленькую ранку. Он неловко сдвинулся, чтобы перенести вес тела и скользнуть рукой между ними, дабы дотронуться до члена Кью. Поза явно была лишена изящества, но этого и не требовалось.

Кью сам от себя не ожидал, что кончит без единого звука. У него просто не было сил, даже вскрикнуть. Очко в пользу Бонда, потому что это был особенно эффектный оргазм. Он пару минут пытался отдышаться, прежде чем выдавить:

— Теперь ты. Я хочу чувствовать, как ты движешься внутри меня.

Видимо это были волшебные слова, потому что Бонд, толкнувшись в него три раза, напрягся, запрокинул голову, и Кью ощутил, как тот кончил ему в задницу. Это было нечто, к чему он определенно мог выработать зависимость.

Бонд осторожно вышел из него и тут же рухнул на кровать рядом с ним. Мгновение, он выглядел дезориентированным, затем лег удобнее — забросил руку и ногу на Кью и уткнулся носом в им же оставленную россыпь укусов на белой шее любовника.

— Итак, это произошло, — постановил Кью, погладив Бонда по спине, едва волна удовольствия и неги немного схлынула.

Кажется его увлечение перешло в стадию искренней привязанности. Потому что, конечно же, так и должно было случиться. Как и все в его жизни.

— Отлично подмечено, Кью, — ухмыльнулся Бонд. — Именно наблюдательность и способность к гениальным выводам делает тебя таким незаменимым квартирмейстером.

— Ты — придурок. Если прибавить к этому мазохистскую часть этого опыта, стоит признать, что, вероятно, ты и вправду нравишься мне.

Ой. Это было довольно близко к истине, но также, в достаточной мере резковато. Черт побери его заклинивший посткоитальный фильтр в мозгу. 

— Ладно, вышло не слишком… корректно. Хорошо, ты мне нравишься. Я не пытаюсь сказать, что моя симпатия связана с получением болезненных ощущений от тебя, это вовсе не означает что… Черт. Знаешь что. Пожалуй, сейчас самое время мне заткнуться.

Да, _потрясающе_ сгладил острые углы.

— Если б сейчас ты был бы в состоянии мыслить здраво, я мог бы обидится, — ответил Бонд с улыбкой в голосе. — Это было… проклятье, Кью, я не ожидал, что ты окажешься таким… пылким в постели.

Он скользнул пальцами по метке от его зубов на плече Кью, с откровенным самодовольством.

— Ага! То есть ты все же прикидывал, каким я могу быть в постели, — сказал Кью, слегка дернув плечом и наслаждаясь легким жжением от следов на нем.

— Возможно, — признался Бонд. Его голос прозвучал восхитительно озабоченным открывшимся фактом.

— Погоди, и как давно ты задавался вопросом, каков я в постели?

Бонд что-то пробурчал, прижавшись губами к груди Кью.

— Скажи мне и я позволю тебе быть главным в следующий раз, — поманил «наградой» квартирмейстер.

— Я сказал, в музее, — раздраженно проговорил Бонд.

— Отсюда поподробнее, — протянул юноша с откровенным самодовольством, хотя все внутри него трепетало от мысли, что он понравился Бонду еще при первой встрече. Откровенно говоря, сам Кью, увидев потрепанную физиономию своего нового подопечного, решил, что тому бы не мешало выспаться.

— Я не умею быть милым, Кью, — жалобно проговорил Бонд, коснувшись языком особенно явного следа на теле любовника.

Кью наклонил голову, чтобы дать больше доступа Бонду, и не смог скрыть удовлетворенный стон.

— Думаю, ты врешь. Мне кажется, что ты очень хорошо умеешь быть милым, просто боишься показать это. Хорошо, я сам немного боюсь, но начну первым, если хочешь.

Кью перевел дух, стараясь игнорировать тот факт, что его пульс несся с бешеной скоростью. Возможно, все это выльется во что-то ужасное, но, черт возьми, он был не в силах больше сдерживаться, ибо оно сводило его с ума.

— На самом деле я думаю, что ты замечательный, умный, смешной и, определенно, настоящее сексуальное божество, и мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты стал моим парнем. Партнером. Выбери любое определение. И да, я понимаю, когда этот повторяющийся день наконец-то закончится, все осложнится, но кто знает лучше меня самого, во что я намереваюсь вляпаться? Я старался не влюбляться в тебя, действительно старался, поскольку, если бы ты не чувствовал того же, все это время зацикленности одного дня могло бы стать полнейшим кошмаром. И мы оба знаем, что я держал свои штаны на замке так же, как и рот, пока ты… ты всегда находился рядом со мной, все время, и ощущение того, что я не могу получить тебя сводило меня с ума. Так что… да.

Он прямо почувствовал, как покраснел, и казалось, еще пару секунд и его накроет гипервентиляция. Вполне возможно, это прозвучало так, будто он, словно какая-то сучка во время течки, вывалил все это на Бонда, чтобы затем с бешенством набросится на него. Дерьмо.

Во время сей пламенной речи Бонд оставался совершенно неподвижным, но каждое сказанное Кью слово затягивало его. Прежде чем ответить, он рванулся к нему и горячо поцеловал, что, судя по всему, должно было вселить в того уверенность, будто все хорошо и заставить прекратить так трястись. Когда он почувствовал, что Кью расслабился, то немного отстранился и сказал:

— Едва я тебя увидел, подумал: ты — самое прекрасное существо, из всего, что мне приходилось встретить в этой жизни, даже в том твоем нелепом наряде. Полный жизни и уверенности в себе. Такой дерзкий маленький ублюдок. — Он поцеловал собравшегося надуться Кью. — Я с трудом могу поверить своему счастью — ты хочешь меня, и я был бы сумасшедшим, если бы не хотел тебя в ответ. Вероятно, я и не должен так сильно этого желать. Ибо, меня до смерти пугает сила и необратимость этого желания. Жажда тебя. Итак, мой ответ: да. — Он нервно спрятал лицо в шее Кью. — Ну, и… как тебе это?

Кью попытался проглотить ком, вставший в горле, потому что мысль о нервничающем из-за него легендарном агенте 007 одновременно привлекала и пугала.

— Полагаю, у нас все получится, — легко сказал он, предпочитая в своем обычном стиле свести все дело к шутке.

Он рассмеялся, когда Бонд игриво пощекотал ему живот:  
— Эй, это значит, что я имею право на такие вещи, как, скажем, ванна, которую ты мне приготовишь, потому что сам я слишком утомлен, чтобы пошевелиться?

— Это _ты_ слишком утомлен, чтобы пошевелиться? Интересно, кто же из нас двоих активнее двигался?

— А чья, интересно, задница вполне возможно кровоточит? — отпарировал Кью.

Лицо Бонда немедленно перекосилось от ужаса, он резко вскочил на колени и раздвинул ноги своего новоиспеченного бойфренда, чтобы проверить его состояние. Он нежно коснулся пальцем покрасневшего ануса, мягко протолкнул палец внутрь, а потом достал его, внимательно изучая нет ли кровотечения.

— Эй! Слушай, это просто мерзость, — недовольно проговорил Кью. — Я в порядке. То есть, если ты надеешься хоть что-то еще засунуть мне в задницу до наступления нового-старого дня, то ты псих, ибо внутри у меня все… очень чувствительно сейчас. Кстати сказать, мой новый кинк, связанный с такой… жесткой манерой полностью на твоей совести, ибо до тебя мне такое и в голову не приходило.

Бонд упрямо смотрел на него.

— Если теперь я твой парень, то имею право убедиться в том, что тебе не нужна медицинская помощь, коль скоро ты не дал мне нормально подготовить тебя. Немного крови все же есть, но ничего смертельного. Однако в следующий раз, я буду облизывать тебя и подготавливать так долго, пока ты не заверещишь от нетерпения, — сказал он.

Кью немедленно отозвался на эту угрозу-обещание.

— Это… да, я могу пережить это. Так что, ванна? У меня она, между прочим, достаточно большая, чтобы поместить нас обоих, если ты не против немного поприжиматься ко мне.

— Понятие не имею, как смогу пережить это, — ответил Бонд и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Кью.

Это просто легкое, счастливое касание губ в стиле «я делаю это, потому что мне можно», но именно этот поцелуй заставил сердце Кью сжаться, и он немедленно приняться уговаривать себя, что, нет, это не сумасшедшая любовь, просто посторгазменная нега. Он оценивающе проследил, как Бонд встал и направился в ванную.

Его жизнь и вправду была удивительна.

Они неспешно вдвоем приняли ванну. Кью устроился на груди Бонда, наслаждаясь тем, как нежно тот его намывал.  
Затем Бонд тщательно вытер его пушистым полотенцем, и они снова пошли в постель, провалявшись там еще несколько часов. Все оставленные Бондом метки великолепно ныли, особенно, когда любовник прокладывал дорожки из поцелуев от одного засоса к другому. Атмосфера между ними была настолько хрупкой и интимной, что Кью не решился нарушить ее разговорами.

Когда Бонд насытился инспекцией каждой метки, оставленной им на теле своего квартирмейстера, то лег к нему на грудь, и они принялись болтать о совершенно неважных вещах. Кью делился своими вкусами в выборе вещей и интерьера, любимыми местами в Лондоне и за рубежом. Затем они заказали китайскую еду на дом, когда их желудки выразили громкий протест в связи с пустотой в них. Бонд напялил один из халатов Кью, умудрившись выглядеть в нем комично- очаровательным, поскольку тот ему был несколько маловат.

— Хочешь получить последний яичный ролл? — спросил Кью, сидя рядом с Бондом на диване.

— Нет, спасибо. Знаешь, в свете нашего нового формата отношений, думаю, вполне логично для тебе было бы называть меня Джеймсом, — внезапно заметил Бонд.

— Джеймс, — протянул Кью, пробуя имя на вкус. Ему понравилось. — Отлично. Тогда, ты можешь называть меня Саймон. По крайней мере, пока мы не на работе.

— Очевидно, — фыркнул Бонд. — Думаешь, мы когда-нибудь вернемся к работе?

— Я не знаю. Слишком ли ужасно прозвучит, если я признаюсь, что наслаждаюсь этим? Прямо сейчас я пугающе счастлив, — признался он смущенно.

— Ну, думаю, мы сможем и потом продолжить наслаждаться этим. А пока есть ли у тебя какие-нибудь хорошие фильмы? — спросил Бонд, схватив сразу два пульта и в замешательстве рассматривая их.

Кью выхватил пульты из рук бойфренда.

— Мы уже говорили об этом. У меня есть все фильмы, когда-либо, выходившие в прокат. Чего изволите?

Бонд пожал плечами.

— Какую-нибудь чушь с кучей стрелялок и взрывов? Если ты не возражаешь против моих комментариев в отношении вероятностей той или иной ситуации, показываемой в боевиках.

Кью усмехнулся.

— Вероятно, ты единственный в мире человек, который не взбесится, когда я начну делать то же самое. Немедленно скажи мне что-нибудь компрометирующее о себе, отчего я немедленно приду в ужас, — сказал он и ткнул пальцем в грудь Бонда.

— Я страдаю зависимостью к кошачьему видео.

— Серьезно?! Ладно… ничего… страшного. Сойдет. О, «Крепкий орешек». Это американский фильм, так что мы вполне можем позволить себе посмеяться над этим непобедимым супергероем, — добавил он.

— Почти все фильмы с кучей взрывов и супергероями — американские, — подчеркнул Бонд.

— Тем лучше для нас, — сказал Кью и прижался к Бонду.

Они смотрели «Крепкий орешек-4», когда время вновь вернуло их обратно.

**День тридцать первый**

Их странная реальность, похоже, заставила что-то переклинить в психике Кью, ибо он внезапно загорелся желанием испробовать все. Ну, практически все — быстрый поиск в гугле, пока Бонд отлучался в туалет, прежде, чем они возвращались к нему домой, пролил свет на те вещи, о которых он прежде и помыслить не мог. И, казалось, подобных вещей день ото дня становилось все больше.

— Поэтому, думаю, тебе нужно побрить мне ноги, — сказал Кью, увидев Бонда. — Хотя, вообще-то, почти все ниже пояса, — хрипло добавил он, заметил, как глаза Бонда расширились, и тот принялся лихорадочно оглядывать комнату в поисках нежелательных свидетелей.

Его вдруг перестал волновать вопрос насколько долго они застряли в этом повторяющемся дне, ведь это оказалось так весело.

— Ладно. Предлагаю воспользоваться тем прототипом BCA, над которым ты работал. Учитывая пробки, на нем мы доберемся быстрее, ведь я уже ощущаю, как твой член прижался к моей заднице. Вряд ли ты утаил от меня какой-нибудь забавный байк-кинк? — спросил Бонд, практически в охапку заграбастав Кью и потащив его в сторону транспортного хранилища МИ-6, вероятно, нисколько не заботясь тем, что их тесные объятия оказались у всех на виду.

— Вероятно, вскоре он у меня появится, — выдохнул Кью, представив, как Бонд втрахивает его в блестящую поверхность роскошного мотоцикла.

Эта картинка заставила его внутри завопить от восторга. 

**День сороковой**

— Мне кажется, мы оба вполне можем согласиться, что эта идея была ошибкой, — наконец-то выдавил Кью, сквозь приступы смеха, от которых у него болели щеки и живот. Его покрывал слой чего-то липкого и отвратительно сладкого. Кусочки съедобных бюстгальтера и трусиков, которые он выбрал в порыве вдохновения, сделав набег на секс-шоп, куда они заглянули по пути домой сегодня утром. — Возможно, стоило съесть это до того, как, благодаря тебе, я превратился в горячий и потный комок плоти.

Бонд покраснел, и из его глаз покатились настоящие слезы от смеха, когда он попытается хотя бы как-то очистить Кью от сладкого эксперимента.

— Вероятно, тебе стоит снова побриться, — засмеялся Джеймс, отдирая сладкую мерзость от лобковых волос любовника.

Он облизнул липкие губы и поморщился.

— Дерьмовый вкус. Моя клубничная жопка, не думаю, что мне по силам безболезненно очистить тебя. Идем в душ, любовь моя?

В животе Кью запорхали бабочки от ласкового обращения Бонда. Тот впервые заговорил о любви. Он похоже даже не заметил, как обратился к нему. Он встал с кровати и протянул руку Кью.

— Отличная идея. Завтра мы реализуем твою фантазию с вибратором, который выглядит, как кролик с гигантским членом, — ухмыльнувшись, сказал Кью. 

**День сорок девятый**

Кью сжал зубы и сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь унять раздражение. Кто дал право Бонду высмеивать один из его проектов? Что он вообще знает о робототехнике?!

— Если это не чертовы взрывающиеся ручки, не значит, что они не полезны, Джеймс! Возможность использования этих беспилотных ботов бесконечна…

— Да, пока цели, для которых ты их используешь такие же тупые, как и сами роботы, неспособные заметить летящий им в голову объект, не превышающий размер мобильного телефона! — запальчиво проговорил Бонд, приняв угрожающую стойку.

Кью впился ногтями в собственные ладони.

— Я говорил тебе, что работаю над улучшением технологии! Прости меня за желание поделиться с тобой тем, что на самом деле волнует меня, когда все, что интересует тебя — как глубоко ты сможешь засунуть свой член в мою задницу! Который, кстати говоря, не доберется до нее сегодня!

Бонд практически не шелохнулся, только на мгновение сжал челюсти. Затем сказал:

— Ну извини, что я не позволяю тебе угробить меня в поле из-за ошибки твоей идиотской техники! И знаешь, что… я не. Мне не нужно… Да на х*й все! Увидимся утром.

Бонд развернулся и ушел, громко хлопнув за собой дверью.

Едва первая волна гнева схлынула, Кью поразился, насколько туман ярости способен был застлать ему глаза и отключить мозги. Он вздохнул и плюхнулся в ближайшее кресло. Ладно, возможно выпад в сторону Джеймса о том, что тот хочет только секса, было ударом ниже пояса, поскольку он знал — это явно не соответствовало действительности. По правде говоря, им, вероятно, просто необходимо было какое-то время провести порознь, ибо они практически каждую минуту находились вместе уже примерно полтора месяца. Просто чудо, что они выдержали так долго, не действуя друг другу на нервы. Наверное, необходимо было каждому из них посвящать только себе несколько часов ежедневно, чтобы избежать такого рода обострения.

Кью работал над своими роботами еще примерно час, когда стал замечать, что не в силах толком сосредоточиться, поскольку беспокоился о том, сильно ли расстроился из-за его слов Джеймс. Он фыркнул и схватил мобильный, полагая, что может переломить себя и извиниться первым, поскольку Джеймс был еще упрямее его, а Кью совсем не хотелось затягивать это противостояние надолго, когда они были заперты в этой временной петле.

 _«Прости меня. Знаю, ты не просто хочешь одного лишь секса. И я, кстати, тоже, да будет тебе известно. Хотя наш с тобой секс — чертовски удивителен. Я думаю, нам просто нужно уделять немного времени себе. Хорошего тебе дня, увидимся утром»_ — написал он.

Меньше, чем через минуту пришел ответ:  
 _  
«Прости, что раскритиковал твою работу. Да, наш секс просто потрясающий. Как и ты сам.»_

Кью улыбнулся, поскольку образ смущенного своей резкостью Джеймса, который отправляет ему сообщение, наверняка в последний момент решив добавить слова о великолепии Кью, был невероятно мил. Восхитителен.

Ладно, сейчас он мог перестать беспокоиться о Джеймсе и сосредоточиться на тех вещах, которые он мечтал воплотить в жизнь. Он открыл сайт «Астон Мартина» и благоговейно вздохнул. Это чистейшее порно. Черт возьми, эти автомобили — произведения искусства. Невозможно не фантазировать, как он распластывается на кожаных, мягких сидениях, утопая в них головой, или, например, как его голый зад оказывается на теплой и гладкой поверхности роскошного капота, и да…

Он через брюки коснулся своего напрягающегося члена.

Похоже, его ждет сольное секс-путешествие.

**День пятидесятый**

Бонд сел на пассажирское сиденье и потеребил повязку, которой Кью завязал ему глаза.

— Ну, можно уже посмотреть? Я и ослепнуть могу от этой чертовой тряпки, впивающейся мне в глаза!

— Прошло всего полчаса. Что случилось с легендарным шпионским терпением? Кстати, это того стоит. Если бы ты уже не запал на меня, после этого, думаю, ты бы не устоял, — сказал Кью, выруливая на автомобиле, который он «позаимствовал» из МИ-6 на дорогу, ведущую к главному офису «Астон Мартина». — В самом деле, если я не получу умопомрачительный секс, то буду сильно разочарован, учитывая гигантское количество фантазий, которым я предавался вчера, планируя все это.

— Правда? А ну, поделись, — промурлыкал Бонд, протягивая руку, чтобы нащупать бедро Кью, и многообещающе скользнув по внутренней части.

— Уже близко, — признался Кью, дрожа от предвкушения. Он остановился и выключил двигатель. Затем стянул с Бонда повязку.

— Ох, бл*ть, не может быть, — пробормотал Бонд, со священным трепетом глядя вперед.

— Давай, Джеймс, мы покупаем эту машину. Не переживай, можешь выбрать любую, у нас есть отличная возможность покупать новую машину каждый день в течение следующих нескольких недель, если захочешь.

Бонд повернулся к Кью и жадно и страстно поцеловал.

— О, я хочу.

Главный менеджер лично провел для них экскурсию, позволяя взять на тест-драйв несколько машин, когда Кью сообщил ему, что МИ-6 рассматривает возможность приобретения десяти новых автомобилей для своих агентов. Кажется, тот поверил Кью на слово, и это стоило того, чтобы увидеть Джеймса с таким лицом, словно все его мечты осуществились в этот миг. Кью почти с ревностью наблюдал, как любовник сладострастно поглаживал гладкий корпус авто, при этом отмечая, как эти действия заставляют его самого возбудиться.

Бонд наконец остановился на V8 Vantage S серебряного цвета, и Кью держался изо всех сил, когда они вылетели из-за угла на главную дорогу с опьяняюще — ужасающей скоростью.

— Итак, я заработал воплощение парочки моих фантазий? — спросил Кью, позволяя едва сдерживаемому желанию проскользнуть в его голосе.

— Любой из них. Всех сразу, — ответил Бонд, плавно переключая передачу и лихо усмехнувшись любовнику.

Всплеск возбуждения заставил Кью изогнуться на неправдоподобно мягком кожаном сидении.

— Как это может выглядеть настолько горячо? Серьезно, такая простая вещь, как переключение передач, которые я никогда прежде не замечал, теперь возбуждают меня до одури. Хотя я точно не поставлю машину с ручной коробкой в раздел «Моих дорожных фантазий», поскольку не уверен, что ты на самом деле сможешь управлять ею, и делать… что-нибудь еще. Например, совершенно точно, ты не сможешь трахать меня во время вождения, особенно на капоте. Думаю, мне придется довольствоваться прелюдией, — вздохнул он, впиваясь пальцами в бедро Бонда.

— Я найду нам приятную безлюдную местность. Нет ничего лучше быстрой езды после хорошего секса. Это именно то, что нужно было мне, Саймон. Спасибо.

Ослепительно великолепная улыбка сопровождалась блаженным прищуром прекрасных голубых глаз, и это, видимо, стало последней каплей, потому что Кью тяжело вздохнул и ощутил, как бешено подскочил пульс. И вовсе не от крутого поворота, который секунду назад выполнил Бонд.

«Ох черт, я люблю тебя», — подумал Кью.

Он мог не врать себе, притворяясь, будто это стало для него сюрпризом.

Некоторое время спустя Кью понял — это правда. Даже осознания того, что в реальной жизни секс в Астон Мартине был не так хорош, как фантазии, не достаточно, чтобы передумать. Он не мог не морщиться от боли, когда его колено ударялось о приборную панель, а потом смеялся, когда Джеймс попытался сместиться, чтобы поза стала хоть немного удобнее, но в итоге лишь стукнул его головой о потолок.

— Черт, прости, — снова извинился Бонд, хмурясь, но Кью почувствовал улыбку и счастье в его голосе.

— Это, без сомнения, самый нелепый секс, из всех, что у нас был, и я рассчитываю на реабилитацию с участием блестящего фаллоимитатора.

Кью перестал пытаться исправить угол и просто плюхнулся Джеймсу на грудь, что… да… на самом деле помогло. Бонд сжал его задницу, и Кью повернул голову, чтобы неловко поцеловать его, пискнув от неожиданности, когда искры удовольствия пронзили его.

Ладно, это было хорошо. Сработало, практически как надо. Он двинул бедрами, наконец-то более возбужденный, нежели развеселившийся.

— Вот так, любовь моя, да… — застонал Бонд. — Боже, ты идеален.

Кью передумал.

Секс в машине столь же прекрасен, как и ожидалось. 

**День шестьдесят восьмой**

Кью смотрел со стороны на дымящиеся обломки.

— Так, видимо, все же возможно снести бак, используя только взрывчатку времен Второй Мировой Войны и дистанционное управление автомобиля.

Бонд ухмыляется.

— Ты должен мне десять фунтов. 

**День семьдесят шестой**

— Доволен? — спросил Кью, развалившись у Бонда на груди.

Черт, если бы завтра не «обнулялось», у него были бы серьезные проблемы с ощущением брюшного пресса, бедер и задницы.

— Очень. Я просто хотел попробовать это, — ответил Бонд, нежно погладив волосы любовника.

— Ну, мы попробовали. Топпинг* — чертовски тяжелая вещь. Мы можем вернуться к обычным практикам секса?

Честно говоря, Кью предпочитал именно это, и знал, что Джеймс также.

— Ты испорченный, ты ведь в курсе этого?

— Ага. 

**День восьмидесятый**

Они валялись на диване Кью. Он, желая поменять фильм, который они смотрели, взял в руки пульт, когда Бонд внезапно заговорил.

— Мое первое убийство было сложным. Мне не исполнилось даже двадцати лет. А когда я дошел до Сильвы, это стало столь же нормально, как и дышать. Думаю… я хотел бы рассказать тебе об этом. И о М.

Кью напоминил себе о необходимости дышать, сжимая Джеймса как можно крепче, и просто слушать. 

**День девяносто первый**

— Пейнтбол среди своих. Это будет весело, ты сам говорил, — прошипел Кью, укрываясь за столом. — Это похоже на битву при Ватерлоо, а мы — на гребаных французов!

— Не я тот, кто продвинул эту программу, в качестве контр-террористических методов обучения, и ввел дополнительный двухнедельный отпуск в качестве приза! — огрызнулся Бонд из-за другого перевернутого стола, ставшего ему щитом. — Мы — единственные, кто выжил из нашей команды? Я потерял свой наушник во время последнего штурма бухгалтерии.

— Боюсь, что да. А у тех остались Ив и та ужасная буфетчица. Я практически решил выдвинуть ее для программы «два нуля», когда все это закончится, потому что у нее явно призвание не для пирожков.

— Я не видел стрельбу, потому что ты заставил меня смотреть «Матрицу», — сказал Бонд.

— Заткнись, ты любишь этот фильм. Уверен, сейчас мы уже в жопе. Это большая честь, — возвестил Кью. — Попробуем еще раз? Если мы умрем, погибнем в битве и с честью, не правда ли?

— Ладно. Просто сделай мне одолжение и позволь стать тем, кто выстрелит в Ив, договорились? Я в долгу перед ней после всего, — зловеще бросил Бонд, и у Кью мурашки побежали по телу.

— Хорошо. ЗА СЛАВУ И ОТЕЧЕСТВО!!! — заорал Кью, выскочив из укрытия и ощутив странно болезненные удары от наполненных краской боеприпасов. 

**День сто второй**

— Сейчас добавляем два яйца, — прочитал Кью, глядя в рецепт лимонного пирога, найденного им в интернете.

Он гордился тем, насколько улучшились их кулинарные способности, поскольку они устали от еды на вынос и решили начать готовить сами. На кухне пахло готовящейся лазаньей — ее ингредиенты были разбросаны по всему столу.

Бонд повернул голову к Кью.

— Дальше?

— Хм, вот это для жидкой смеси. Теперь нам нужно смешать это с сухими ингредиентами, панировать в муке и обжарить на сковороде.

Бонд глянул в рецепт и сделал так, как сказал ему Кью, стараясь замаскировать смешок за фырканьем.

— Уверен, ты можешь просто тряхнуть головой и будет тебе панировка, — сказал он, кивнув на волосы Кью, покрытые мукой.

Кью чихнул и, когда открыл глаза, увидел, что Бонд смотрит на него со ставшим уже привычным странным выражением на лице, которое заставляло парня трепетать.

— Что?.. Джеймс?

Бонд шагнул к нему и протянул руку, чтобы стряхнуть полоску муки с носа любовника. Он глубоко вдохнул, похоже, собираясь что-то сказать, но лишь молча открыл и закрыл рот. Он снова вздохнул.

— Замечательная пантомима рыбы, выброшенной из воды. Мы играем в «крокодила»? — спросил Кью, чтобы немного разрядить напряжение, которое начало скапливаться в кухне.

— Я люблю тебя, — выпалил Бонд, словно боялся, что если не скажет этого сейчас, потом уже не сможет произнести.

Кью ощутил головокружительный приступ счастья, сопровождавшийся немедленным неуемным желанием изобразить из себя самодовольного засранца.

— Так вот, что означал этот взгляд? Серьезно? Ты неделями пугал меня им! Мы месяцами находились вместе практически каждую минуту, и ты что, правда не мог сказать мне об этом? Ты — идиот.

Бонд удивленно нахмурился.

— Что? Я признался тебе в любви, а ты в ответ обозвал меня идиотом?!

— Ты идиот, потому что не замечал, что я люблю тебя с тех пор, как мы купили первый Астон Мартин, — ответил Кью, шагнув к Бонду. — И, возможно, я сам идиот, раз не сказал тебе об этом, когда осознал. Так что мы с тобой — идеальная парочка идиотов. И, кстати, выдохни уже.

— Неужели? Я точно делаю что-то неправильное, — ухмыльнулся Бонд и притянул Кью к себе, стараясь заткнуть квартирмейстера, который не умолкал, поцелуем.

— Это ужасно. Я собираюсь провести остаток жизни с парнем, у которого кошмарное прошлое, — улыбаясь в настойчивые губы Бонда, сказал он и отдался поцелую, млея от восторга. Их поцелуи просто невероятны, подумал Кью. Затем решил, что совсем не страшно, если лазанья с пирогом подгорят или совсем не испекутся, ибо желание настойчиво толкало его в спальню.

Да. Ему определенно на это наплевать, ибо Джеймс целовал, покусывал и впивался пальцами в кожу, и тело Кью отзывалось на эти ласки. Бонд облизывал его, пока Кью не превратился в крошечный скулящий сгусток плоти. Любовник растягивал, а потом наполнил его, и юноша вспоминил о словах, сказанных ему Джеймсом. Он почувствовал себя любимым, и это, кажется, было чересчур, за гранью возможных ощущений, но он не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось. Он обхватил ногами бедра любовника, Джеймс целовал его и двигался внутри, и это было прекрасно. Все было прекрасно.

Позже Кью проснулся, потирая рукой затылок и шею. В постели. В своей квартире. С Джеймсом. Он попытался нащупать свои очки, но не смог, вместо этого ткнув локтем в теплое тело рядом с ним.

— Проснись Джеймс! Сколько сейчас времени? Мы заснули!

Бонд что-то невнятно пробормотал. Кью резко сел на постели и посмотрел на часы.

— Десять часов. Уже десять часов! — он соскочил с кровати, чтобы найти свой мобильный, который обнаружился в кармане. — Сейчас десять часов вечера пятого ноября.

— Значит, все? Это закончилось?! Я на самом деле думал, что нас забросит туда, где время остановилось в тот, первый день.

— Я тоже так думал, но в данный момент, я оставил попытки обнаружить логику в этой ситуации. Так что… завтра и вправду наступит завтра? — спросил Кью взволнованно.

— Вероятно, да. Будет интересно понаблюдать, как все отреагируют на столь неожиданное для всех развитие наших с тобой отношений. Не то, чтобы это было их собачье дело, — добавил Бонд, когда Кью вернулся обратно в постель и поцеловал его в лоб.

Внезапно в голову Кью пришла довольно смешная мысль. Столь же нелепая, как и вся их ситуация в целом.

— Это потому, что ты наконец признался мне в любви.

— Что?

— Вот что изменилось. Ты любишь меня, — усмехнулся он. — Ты разрушил проклятие. Значит ли это, будто ты мой прекрасный принц?

— Этого не может… не может… хм. По крайней мере, мы знаем, что это не враги Королевы и страны.

— Ты же понимаешь, что никто и никогда не поверит нам?

— Ага. И мне бы очень хотелось избежать пребывания в психушке. Так как насчет того, чтобы просто держать это в секрете? Засыпай, любовь моя. Мы можем разобраться с этим утром.

Он лег на спину и потянул Кью на себя, чтобы тот прижался к нему.

— Утром. Мне нравится, как это звучит, — признался Кью. — Не исполнишь ли ты мне колыбельную серенаду, мой принц?

— Посмей меня назвать так еще раз, и я вышвырну тебя из постели. Так и знал, что пожалею, если расскажу о пении в караоке, — недовольно, но с некоторой нежностью проговорил Бонд. Мгновение он молчал, затем негромко затянул «Happiness is a Warm gun»[8].

Кью прижимается к нему сильнее. Последнее, о чем он подумал, прежде чем провалился в сон — его жизнь на самом деле была чертовски удивительной. 

**День первый**

— Купидон, дорогой, ты уверен, что не настало твое время, чтобы уйти на покой? Теряешь хватку, да? — Габриэль расслабленно стоял у дверей кабинета и широко улыбался.

Купидон заскрежетал зубами.

— Это не моя вина! Люди стали такими циничным в нынешнее время. Они не влюбляются даже после того, как я попадаю в них своей стрелой, — возмущённо сказал он и махнул рукой в сторону двух спящих на диване мужчин. — Такое прекрасное место для первой встречи, художественный музей…

— И-и-и, та-дам! У тебя ничего не выходит, — поддел его Габриэль.

— Ненавижу тебя, — рявкнул Купидон. — Просто… помоги мне исправить это? Только взгляни на них, разве они не будут очаровательной парой?

— Вероятно, в плане интриг тебе стоит обратиться к Локи, а не к Архангелу Гавриилу.

— Может быть, — сказал Купидон. — Но обещаю, я никому ничего не скажу!

— Хорошо, но ты будешь мне должен, — Габриэль достал блестящую коробку из кармана. — Кроме того, у меня есть своя собственная, которой понадобится твоя помощь. 

________

От автора:

На случай, если вы не смотрели "Сверхъестественное", эпизод с Габриэлем происходит в серии "Заколдованный круг", где он изображает бога обмана Локи и ловушки для братьев Винчестеров в повторяющемся дне.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Английский физик, занимается физикой частиц, научный сотрудник в Лондонском королевском обществе и профессор Манчестерского университета. Он также член группы "Физики высоких энергий" в Манчестерском университете, и работает в эксперименте ATLAS на Большом адронном коллайдере, ЦЕРН (CERN) в Швейцарии. 
> 
> 2\. Ромком - романтическая комедия.  
> 3\. Фугу - рыба, которую есть опасно для здоровья. Если повар не правильно приготовит ее, человек умрет.  
> 4\. Цитата из мультфильма "Шрек".
> 
> 5.«Сверкающие сёдла» — пародия на вестерн, снятая в 1974 году Мелом Бруксом с участием обычных актёров бруксовской труппы. По заключению Американского института кино, входит в число лучших комедий в истории Голливуда.
> 
> 6\. Капитан Джек Харкнесс — вымышленный персонаж британского научно-фантастического телесериала «Доктор Кто» и его спин-оффа «Торчвуд».
> 
> 7\. Киссограмма - (поздравительная) телеграмма или открытка, вручаемая с поцелуем (шуточное поздравление, при котором человек, вручающий телеграмму или открытку, целует адресата от имени отправителя.
> 
> 8\. "Happiness Is A Warm Gun" - песня группы The Beatles. Переводится, как "Счастье - это разогретая пушка". Название песни - надпись из оружейного журнала, поразившая Джона Ленона. Вся песня основана на игре слов, которую невозможно полностью передать, сохраняя буквальный смысл. Представьте себе, что вы увидели не оружейный, а кулинарный журнал с надписью "Счастье - это красный перец", или "Счастье - это крупные яйца". Короче, полный сюрр.  
> Автор фика намекал этим на сюрреализм ситуации, произошедшей с героями.


End file.
